Diez dias para enamorarte
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: El reto fue lanzado, tenia diez dias para lograr la increible hazaña de hacer que Kyoka se enamorara de el. "El que se enamore primero . . . Pierde" Main: KamiJiro Otros side ships. Producto original The Devil TM.
1. Dia 0

_**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi.  
Aunque eso ya lo sabían.**_

 **Capitulo 1: Dia cero.**

Y es que el amor . . . Era una perra.

Todo comenzó en una tarde de invierno, el clima impasible era de hecho bastante agradable ese día puesto que no hacía viento que calaba en los huesos, solo un leve frío que con algo de ropa podría estarse cómodo a la intemperie por un buen tiempo.

Por los campos de la U.A. caminaba una curiosa pareja, pareja en el sentido de dos personas pues de pareja romántica no tenían ni luces: Kyoka Jiro y Denki Kaminari, el dúo más singular que uno pudiera imaginar ya que la alegre personalidad del chico contrastaba totalmente con la serenidad de la chica y, aun así, desde su primer año en la U.A. hacía ya casi dos y medio, se habían vuelto de los mejores amigos.

—Sigo sin creerlo—Murmuró la chica mientras frotaba sus manos juntas para buscar evitar que estas se entumecieran más por el frio. El tópico de su conversación era particularmente interesante, una extraña epidemia había atacado la U.A. en tiempos recientes, la peor clase de epidemia posible . . .Una epidemia de confesiones.

—No es tan extraño si lo piensas, digo, Todoroki puede ser frío como el hielo, pero guarda pasión dentro de sí que quema como fuego—Esos chistes de Quirks jamás fueron graciosos pero tenía suerte que por el frío ella se negara a sacar las extensiones que tenía a los oídos de su gorro o seguro sus córneas pagarían el precio.

—Seguimos hablando de Todoroki. Es decir, Yaomomo _obviamente_ estaba enamorada de él, o al menos tenía ese pequeño _crush_ todas lo sabíamos. . . Pero que de la nada la invitara a salir y de hecho lograra que se volviese su novia en tan poco tiempo después de haberla dejado de lado tantas veces me sorprende—No era que no estuviera feliz, en verdad que estaba alegre por su mejor amiga pues está quería muchísimo a mitad fuego pero el hecho que este de la nada tomará acción al respecto de esos sentimientos le parecía extraño por decir lo menos.

—Bueno, ¿Que podrías esperar con tan buen maestro? —La extraña arrogancia en el tono  
ajeno hizo que la muchacha enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué _demonios_ hablas Kaminari? —Cuando le llamaba por el apellido sabía que debía de evitar  
andarse con tonterías y medir bien sus palabras.

—¿No es obvio? ¿Quién tiene dos pulgares y enseñó a Todoroki las claves para conquistar a Yaomomo? —Alzó ambas manos mostrando sus pulgares arriba, apuntándole a la cara—Este nene—No supo si reír o golpearlo, pero por el clima prefirió lo primero carcajeándose en su lugar y ganándose un gesto de coraje del rubiales—¡Oye! —Arrugo la nariz por las risas ajenas.

—Lo siento . . . —Se pasó una mano por la cara evitando seguir riendo, más que nada porque el aire frio le calaba en la garganta al tomar este con fuerza por las carcajadas—Pero . . . ¿Quieres que crea que tú, Kaminari Denki, de todas las personas fuiste que ayudo al chico elegido como el más atractivo de nuestra generación a conquistar una chica? —Bueno, cuando lo ponía así . . .—

—Déjame decirte Jirou—Apellido por igual, estaba ofendido—Ser atractivo no lo es todo, las mujeres quieren sentirse conquistadas y yo tengo un método infalible para enamorar a cualquier mujer—Asintió repetidas veces, esto la ofendió un poco pues sonaba como si dijera que ella no sabía lo que una mujer quería siendo que ella era de hecho una mujer.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que una mujer quiere, oh, todopoderoso y sabio de las mujeres? —Ironizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, parecía que el rubio no sabía dónde estaba metiéndose en especial cuando negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es un súper secreto de estado, solo se lo digo a aquellos polluelos que buscan volar—El hecho que hablara en plural la descoloco un poco.

— . . .¿A quién más le has enseñado esa tontería? —Preguntó con incredulidad y el hecho que este sonriera aún más le hizo dudar un poco.

—A Midoriya, Tokoyami, Ojiro y mi amigo Eijiro por supuesto—Ahora sí que puso un rostro de sorpresa total, sin dudarlo fue un shock cuando el peliverde logro confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica anti gravedad el semestre pasado. Ni hablar del infarto masivo que dio ver a Tokoyami andar de la mano con la chica anfibio y en tiempos más recientes las relaciones de Todoroki y Kirishima con Momo y Mina respectivamente, ¿Podría ser cierto acaso?

—Entonces—Guardo un leve silencio, esta broma comenzaba a sentirse demasiado, demasiado real—Tu eres el culpable de esta fiebre de confesiones . . .—En cualquiera otra situación estaría muerta de risa, pero la evidencia comenzaba a sentirse sólida.

—Así es, aunque usted no lo crea—Se jactaba devolviendo la orgullosa sonrisa a sus labios—Increíble ¿No? Midoriya fue difícil, pero en el fondo el tipo sabía qué hacer y solo necesitaba un empujón—Guiño un ojo en uno de esos gestos coquetos típicos en él, Kyoka no podía entender que era más paradójico en esta situación.

—No me cabe en la cabeza que _tú_ de todas las personas ayudes a otros para conseguir pareja. ¿No has estado soltero desde siempre? —Trato de puntualizar los hechos a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Salí con Ibara en segundo año—Aclaró buscando verse lo menos mal posible tras esa pregunta.

—¿No terminaste con ella cuando intentó exorcizar de ti un demonio o algo así? —Una sonrisa le llegó a los labios cuando el recuerdo de Denki llegando a su cuarto a las tres de la mañana diciendo que la chica planta le había arrojado agua bendita.

—Oh sí, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de las locas—El sí se reía al respecto, lo recordaba de buena manera—Pero es que no he encontrado una chica que me interese lo suficiente ¿Sabes? Este plan es sin duda infalible, pero no lo cree para que cualquier idiota se busque novia; es solo para enamorar profundamente a una mujer—Asintió repetidas veces a sus propias palabras, ese gesto de tarado siempre hacia a la contraria sonreír.

—Tu plan infalible que logró enamorar a Yaomomo, Tsu-chan, Mina, Ochako y Toru ¿No? Que gran poder, deberías usarlo responsablemente—Ironizó pues de pensarlo bien no era algo tan sorprendente—Quizá si me hubieras dicho que ayudó a Mineta a conseguir novia te diría que es algo factible, pero siendo que solo ayudaste a chicos a que conquistaran a chicas que obviamente estaban enamoradas de ellos la verdad no es sorprendente—Encogió los hombros ligeramente causando una mueca de disgusto en el rubio seguida de ojos desafiantes.

—¿Es eso un reto Kyoka? —Pregunto altivo ganándose una ceja alzada de la peli morada.

—No, no es un reto. Es un hecho—Puntualizó girándose para verlo de frente, habían detenido sus pasos justo delante de la entrada de su dormitorio para verse a los ojos—No tienes un plan infalible para enamorar a una mujer, punto—Finalizó el tema, o eso pensó ella.

—Reto aceptado, dime los partícipes y lograré que se enamoren en . . . Digamos—Se quedó pensativo y doblo los labios alzando ambas manos con los dedos arriba—Diez días—Esto era demasiado fácil, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Idiota . . .Bien, ya que tu solo te pusiste la soga al cuello te ayudare a ello, la chica en cuestión seré yo misma—Con eso aseguraba su victoria absoluta pues sabía que ningún chico de la U.A. podría llegar a enamorarla, mucho menos en ese pequeño marco de tiempo.

—Vaya, pones el juego en modo Legendario ¿Eh? —Ironizó el chico, pero no se veía menos motivado a esto—Acepto tu condición, pero yo elegiré al contendiente en este caso—Kyoka no sabía que tramaba, pero no debía ser nada bueno.

—Bien, me parece justo. ¿Qué planeas perder, Kaminari? —Esto sería divertido sin duda alguna, divertido pues ella ganaría sin problema alguno.

—Más bien ganar—Guiño el ojo sin perder jamás su confianza—Si tú me ganas podrás pedirme lo que desees, lo que sea—No estaba mal, asintió aprobando la idea del rubio—Lo que yo ganaré será una sorpresa—No iba a arruinarlo todavía, estaba seguro de su victoria.

—Bien entonces Sparky, tienes 10 días para que caiga profundamente enamorada de quien tú elijas—Casi no contuvo una risa ante semejante frase—¿Cuantos días necesitas para elegir a tu "Gladiador"? —Ironizó la forma de decirlo, pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito tiempo, tengo a la persona ideal lista y está justo frente a ti—Esto la hizo parpadear varias veces, no podía estar diciendo que . . .

—¿Tu . . .? —No supo si reír o apenarse por semejante comentario y es que era risible idear que Kaminari intentara conquistarla, ellos eran los mejores amigos, se conocían de años por lo que verles como pareja se volvió hilarante en segundos.

—Así es, tu dijiste que era ridículo ayudará a otros a conquistar chicas porque jamás he tenido una relación, bueno; voy a probarte que estas equivocada con el mejor sujeto de prueba posible—Se cruzó de brazos decidido, ella no se dejó intimidar por supuesto.

—Muy bien Kaminari, reto aceptado entonces—Extendió una mano intencionalmente pues sabía que el chico se cruzó de brazos para verse rudo, por lo que quiso arruinarle el gesto.

—Primero: No puedes rechazar el salir conmigo o hacer cosas solo para ganar—Advirtió viéndola muy fijamente, ya la conocía—Estos 10 días estarás saliendo conmigo así que deberemos hacer cosas juntos, no valen excusas—Esto la hizo maldecir.

—¿No estas pidiendo demasiado? —Un par de rápidas negaciones con la cabeza le hizo gruñir—Bien, acepto. Pero no puedes hacer nada que yo no quiera, tampoco pienses aprovecharte—

—¿Y qué esperas que te haga? —Se quejó pues el comentario le pareció severamente ofensivo—Te voy a enamorar Kyoka, no a hacerte algo malo—No supo porque, pero el que el dijera que iba a "Enamorarla" le apenó un poco, por suerte el frío impedía se sonrojara fácilmente.

—Solo decía, para quedar en claro—Entonces el rubio le estrechó la mano firme pero sin demasiada fuerza.

—Trato hecho—Tras esto ella le apretó la mano ligeramente.

—Una regla más . . . Si tú te enamoras primero de mí: Pierdes—Esto sería fácil, el chico era tremendamente enamoradizo y daba por hecho que él caería primero que ella, pero sorpresivamente el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—No, me niego a esa regla—Esto la descoloco y su misma mirada pregunto por qué—Sería injusto porque. . . —Se acercó a ella lentamente, ¿Que estaba haciendo? Sin aviso sintió la frente del chico toparse con su gorro, sus narices se rozaron suavemente— _Yo pierdo desde el inicio. . ._ —No había frío en la tierra que evitará se sonrojará ahora, ¿Qué carajo había sido eso? Denki se separó con una radiante sonrisa, de esas que iluminaban cuartos oscuros—Día cero terminado, me quedan diez—Apuntó a ella con los dedos índices mientras entraba al edificio que era su dormitorio.

Kyoka quedado fosilizada en su lugar, su cerebro seguía buscando comprender qué había sucedido, cómo había sucedido y sobre todo _porque_ sucedió sin que ella tuviera una respuesta llena de violencia hacia el transgresor. Trago saliva, por un segundo, solo por ese corto segundo considero que quizás no fue la mejor de las ideas aceptar ese desafío . . . Negó con la cabeza, todo era parte del juego mental de Kaminari.

—No vas a hacerme caer, Denki—Apretó los puños ahora con coraje, quizá la tomo con la guardia baja allí, pero eso no sucedería de nuevo ni mucho menos se dejaría de el: Iba a vencerlo, pasara lo que pasara.

El reto había sido lanzado, quedaban diez días para que el intempestivo Kaminari lograra conquistar el corazón de la siempre severa Kyoka, un reto doble considerándose que ella sabía el objetivo del rubio, pero esto no parecía desanimarlo en lo mínimo pues, por el contrario, solo sonreía con mayor jubilo.

Y entonces, vino el primero de esos diez largos días . . .

.

.

.

 **Como se imaginarán, esto será largo, romántico, lleno de toques dramáticos y algo de comedia porque si no, pues no es producto oficial The Devil (Marca registrada)**

 **Y si, la historia constara de diez capítulos, más un epilogo para un total de doce, sumando este episodio introductorio.**

 **Cada capítulo será uno de los días, todo desde el punto de vista que más convenga en el momento para la trama, pero en su mayoría será desde los puntos de vista de Kyoka y Denki.**

 **Esto será divertido sin duda alguna**


	2. Dia 1

**Día 1: Una conversación.**

Kyoka no era de levantarse temprano, tampoco de hacerlo tarde, de hecho, ella solía levantarse _justo a tiempo_. No gustaba de tener demasiados minutos libres tras desayunar, tampoco de ir con prisas innecesarias así que solía levantarse cincuenta minutos antes de la hora de su primera clase, vestirse en siete, bajar en tres, prepararse el desayuno en diez y dejarse media hora para comer tranquilamente y llegar a clases puntual como un reloj suizo, para ella era una rutina perfecta, algo que repetía diariamente sin aburrirse o sentirse atrapada en lo mínimo.

—Buenos días, Kyoka—Aunque parecía que su rutina iba a cambiar un poco, de entrar en la cocina del dormitorio se topó con su nuevo rival, ese rubio cabeza hueca que el día anterior logró hacerla trastabillar solo un poquito con esa astuta movida de hablarle de cerca con tono romántico pero que no lo lograría de nuevo.

—Buenos días, Denki—Devolvió el saludo por mera cortesía, el rubio estaba cocinándose el desayuno pues estaba frente a la estufa y parecía bastante atareado en realidad ya que no se giró a verla cuando entro más que de reojo—¿Tardaras mucho? —Pregunto pues deseaba prepararse el desayuno o su perfecto horario se vería afectado por eso.

—No te preocupes, hoy te preparare el desayuno—Estas palabras la hicieron congelarse en su sitio. . . Denki Kaminari le iba a preparar el desayuno, esto sí que la hizo reírse por lo bajo, pero no le rechazaría la comida a menos que en verdad fuera vomitiva. Camino a la pequeña barra que adornaba esa cocina, sentándose en uno de los asientos a esperar ser alimentada mientras notaba música de fondo, ¿Frank Sinatra? Quien diría que el rubio tenía gustos tan finos.

—Vale pues, ya que es parte de la apuesta supongo que no puedo rechazarlo—Y no es que lo fuese hacer de todas maneras, era curioso, pero en esos dos años de conocerse ella jamás probó un bocado preparado por el rubio, cada quien solía hacerse su propia parte y solo cuando cocinaban en grupo es que todos metían mano, pero allí el talento individual se perdía completamente por el colectivo así que esta sería la primera vez que probaba alimentos hechos por Denki.

—Puedes rechazarlo si quieres, esto no es una cita a menos que quieras llamarla así—Bromeo en un tono semi coqueto mientras dejaba una pila de tres pancakes en un plato grande, la chica soltó una risilla por el comentario de forma sarcástica pero sus intenciones de soltar una queja se vieron mermadas cuando noto esa suculenta pila de alimentos que de hecho se veían comestibles.

—Mi instinto de supervivencia dice que me vaya; pero esos pancakes piden a gritos que me los coma—Y justo después que dijo esto el rubio se giró caminando hacia ella con un platón con huevo revuelto, otro algunas tiras de tocino bien fritas y en la otra mano el platón con los pancakes, se veía gracioso llevando todos estos platos en brazos como si fuese un mesero de restaurante concurrido. Dejó en ese mismo orden los platos frente a ella antes de sonreírle ligeramente.

—¿Café negro con tres de azúcar? —Maldijo lo bien que la conocía, solo asintió ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Y que esté caliente, mesero—Le hizo burla ante la cordial actitud del chico que solo le revolvió el cabello con algo de estática incluida—¡Idiota! —Se quejó entre risas dándole un fuerte par de picotazos con sus Jacks, claro que le dio en los hombros donde le dolería menos acabando con el acariciándose el punto golpeado y ella con cabello esponjado nivel Bakugo.

—Tú te lo buscaste—Decía entre risas el chico mientras iba a servirle el café, no tardó mucho en volver con una taza que de hecho ella no había visto antes en la cocina, seguramente parte de las que compraron cuando Bakugo persiguió a Mineta el otro día y lo arrojó contra una alacena—Aquí tienes—Le dejó la taza sentándose junto a ella, ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos mientras solo ponía el codo en la mesa y apoyaba el rostro en la palma de la misma mano.

—¿Solo me veras comer? Eso es más aterrador que romántico, si es tu mejor intento de conquistarme lo estás haciendo fatal—Comentó con ironía mientras tomaba los cubiertos ya proporcionados por el rubio, este soltó una risilla viéndola cortar un pedazo de pancake.

—Deseo conversar contigo, antes de que caigas profundamente enamorada de mi necesito que nos conozcamos más, es importante ¿No crees? —Ella solo rodo los ojos llevándose un bocado a la boca, pero no sin antes decir.

—Yo creo que estás esforzándote demasiado para—Se quedó muda completamente ante el primer bocado, sus papilas no habían probado un Pancake tan delicioso en su vida, quizá solo los que preparaba su madre cuando era niña, mastico bien el bocado antes de tragar y bajo la mirada levemente, sabía que se había sonrojado de pensar en lo que iba a decir, extrañamente hasta sintió el suelo temblar por un segundo.

—Esta. . . Rico—Murmuró por lo bajo, muy bajo, no quería ser escuchada, pero era que en verdad estaba delicioso, dulce y con una excelente consistencia sin llegar a ser empalagoso y pastoso. La sonrisa de Denki no fue de arrogancia, sino de genuina felicidad ante lo dicho por ella.

—Gracias, he practicado mucho ¿Sabes? Desde niño me ha tocado prepararme las comidas—Ella trataba de comer en silencio, de verse lo menos humillada posible pues había estado esperando que la comida del contrario fuese terrible por su general mala aptitud para muchas cosas pero ese comentario la hizo alzar la mirada.

—¿En serio? ¿Acaso no te preparaban el desayuno? —Trato de sonar informal al respecto pero era que ella jamás había sabido mucho, por no decir nada, de la familia del rubio salvo un par de menciones de su madre siendo bastante desobligada.

—Pues no, mi madre siempre trabajaba así que no tenía tiempo de esas cosas y aprendí a prepararme yo solo la comida, además que así le ayudaba un poco en la casa—Admitió sin mucho reparo, era obvio que eso era algo personal de la vida del Kaminari, pero como siempre él se mostraba completamente abierto de contarle esas cosas a la chica peli morada que solo continuó comiendo en silencio tras esto.

—Pues debe estar orgullosa de ti, cocinas muy bien—Le halago al sentirse algo mal por hacerle hablar de esos temas, siempre se preguntó por qué es que el siempre buscaba llamar la atención y hacer escándalo, quizá solo era porque al no tener quien lo hiciera de infante ahora buscaba la atención de joven adulto—Por cierto. . . ¿Tu padre no. .?—Sabía que se metía en terreno escabroso, cuando se tocaba el tema de las figuras paternas quizá la única persona aparte de Todoroki en hacer una mala cara y cambiar el tema era Kaminari que al instante cambiaba de tema como si hablaran del herpes genital más que de su progenitor.

—Ni idea de quien sea—Pegó un bufido casi al instante mientras desviaba la mirada un poco y ahora su palma le cubría parte de la boca—Se fue cuando supo que mamá estaba embarazada de mí, no quería una esposa ni mucho menos una carga como es un hijo—Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, si bien ellos eran _buenos_ amigos jamás se habían puesto seriamente a conversar uno con el otro sobre cosas de sus vidas, viendo lo que dice haber sufrido le costaba entender porque siempre estaba tan alegre y sonriente.

—Tu vida fue algo jodida, ¿Eh? —Como era de esperarse ella contestó de forma sórdida, una risilla del contrario le hizo saber que no cayó mal su comentario—Pero. . . Supongo que está bien, las cosas buenas y malas nos hacen ser quienes somos—Se hecho un bocado más a la boca, ya estaba terminándose el segundo de sus tres pancakes, por igual el huevo iba por la mitad y su café por igual.

—Entonces me alegra no haber tenido un padre—Ella alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba la taza de café a los labios para darle otro sorbo—Porque. . . _Así pude conocerte_ —Entonces ella se atraganto con su café haciendo un gracioso ruido de ahogo mientras se limpiaba con una mano el mentón que se llenó del líquido derramado. Tosió ligeramente, Denki soltó una risilla antes de ofrecerle una servilleta que ella le arrancó de un tirón bastante brusco viéndole con coraje pues de milagro no se manchó el uniforme, lo gracioso era que no sabía si estaba sonrojada por el ahogo o por el comentario.

—Debes dejar de decir esas estupideces—Tras recuperar el aliento hablo con un tono ronco por el ahogamiento recién sufrido, le veía con recelo pero clara frustración, este solo puso la misma sonrisilla que sabía lo sacaba de problemas con ella.

—Solo decía la verdad, me hace feliz el haberte conocido—Encogió los hombros mientras se levantaba de su lugar retirándose el delantal de cocina que se había dejado tras prepararle el desayuno a la chica—Deja tus trastos en el lavadero, yo me encargo de ellos al regresar—Dejo el mandil de lado antes de girarse hacia ella chasqueando los dedos sonoramente—Casi se me olvida, acábate todo—Y tras esto se le acercó lentamente besando una de sus mejillas tronadamente, el cuerpo entero de la chica dio un respingo tras esto, sus Jacks incluso se pusieron rígidos pero extrañamente no le ataco.

Quedo en silencio cuando Denki dejo la cocina, estaba sola, completamente sola. Trago saliva, sentía su rostro arder, maldito y estúpido Kaminari. Apuñaló el último pancake en su plato llevándoselo casi entero a la boca, y no fue hasta que hizo esto que se dio cuenta de algo curioso. . . El plato tenía un símbolo grabado de una nota musical.

— . . . ¿Qué demonios? —Entonces estiró su tenedor para mover un poco lo poco que quedaba de huevo revuelto en el otro platón, estaba escrito "My" en este. Tras esto tomó las dos piezas de tocino que quedaban en el plato más pequeño y noto un corazón, rojo y brillante. Parpadeo confundida—¿Que trama este idiota? —Murmuró antes de seguir comiendo, era todo demasiado críptico.

Luego de esto dio el sorbo final a su café, tenía aún diez minutos para llegar a clase así que. . .

El silencio la embargo completamente, en el fondo de la taza estaba escrita la palabra "You"

Analizo todo el mensaje. . .

"You"

(Símbolo de nota musical)

"My"

"Hearth"

 _Tu rockeas mi corazón._

—. . .Maldito Kaminari—Pego la frente a la barra, no podía tolerar lo rojo que se le había puesto el rostro, sentía que iba a quemar el lugar de seguir manteniendo contacto físico.

Mientras tanto, fuera del lugar, tras haber salido Denki se topó con Shouto Todoroki que se mantenía recargado contra la pared que separaba la cocina de la sala principal, al verle le dirigió una amistosa sonrisa y este mantuvo su siempre estoico rostro.

—Gracias por cuidar la entrada Todobroski—Agradeció alzando una mano para que le chocara el puño de forma amistosa, este le vio con toda calma y tras casi cinco segundos de espera es que respondió chocando el puño.

—Te debía un favor—Contesto únicamente mientras despegaba la espalda de la pared, ya era hora de ir a clases y no deseaba llegar tarde. Denki soltó una risilla ante lo arisco que podía verse el mitad y mitad cuando en el fondo era un sujeto amable, solo se necesitaba ver lo suficientemente profundo en él.

—¿Tuviste problemas? —El solo negó con la cabeza.

—Fue fácil. . . —

 _Flashback._

Después que Kyoka pasara por la puerta de la cocina el joven Todoroki camino hasta quedar junto a esta, se recargo en la pared sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la pareja dentro de la cocina estaba haciendo. Frente a el caminaba un despreocupado Minoru Mineta que intentaba llegar a la cocina para recoger algo de desayuno, pero antes de siquiera acercarse a dos metros de ella el pie de Todoroki lo detuvo.

—No puedes entrar—Habló sereno como siempre, no sonaba a amenaza, pero con esos ojos bicolor del más fuerte de la clase sin dudarlo sonaba como tal.

—¿Que? ¿Porque? —Preguntó sorprendido el más pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Este es un país libre y me siento en la libertad de ir a nuestra cocina para tomar mi desayuno—

— . . . Entonces tengo libertad de detenerte—No le quito la mirada de encima, Grape Juice se quedó en silencio, manteniendo la mirada por varios segundos.

Minutos después Minoru ya estaba alejándose de la cocina.

—No encuentro fallas en su lógica—Decía el de mediana estatura, sin darse mucha cuenta a su lado pasó un muy alto Shoji que por igual iba en dirección de la cocina para buscar prepararse un té antes de clases.

—No puedes entrar—Todoroki se le plantó delante, de nuevo con el mismo tono que uso en Mineta. El joven de brazos transformables se le quedo viendo en un rotundo silencio, una boca se formó en una de sus extremidades.

—. . . Okay—Y solo se dio la vuelta retirándose, eso había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué carajo haces bastardo mitad y mitad? —O eso pensó; bajando venia Katsuki Bakugo y ese sí que no sería fácil de detener pues antes de tomar un café por la mañana era la persona más irritable del planeta. . . ¡Más de lo usual!

—. . . —Midió sus palabras, sabía lo que venía— No puedes pasar—Y ardió Troya. Una pared de hielo, seguida de varias más separaron el pasillo de la puerta con el resto de la sala, no podía dejar que los gritos de Bakugo interrumpieran al Kaminari.

—¡¿Qué carajo dijiste?! ¡Quita ese puto hielo! —Alzo su mano listo para detonar el lugar, pero recordó que las alarmas contra incendios del lugar se activarían y Aizawa le haría bronca por ello—¡¿Que mierda se supone que haces Icyhot?!—Shouto suspiro pesadamente, en verdad que no podía tener un día tranquilo.

—. . . Ayudó a Kaminari para que conquiste a Jiro—La cara de Katsuki podía considerarse una pintura abstracta de lo deformada que se vio por la extrañes y duda de que demonios había dicho el contrario.

—. . . Estas de coña—Este solo negó—¿Porque carajo ayudas a Pikachu a eso? —Encogió los hombros.

—El me ayudo a conquistar a Yao. . . A Momo—Aun siendo novios le costaba cambiar los viejos hábitos—Así que estoy pagando su ayuda—No le creería semejante idiotez a ninguna persona que no fuese Todoroki, solo porque sabía bien que este jamás mentía por mucho que fuese un bastardo mitad y mitad.

—Pues me importa una mierda lo que electro-tarado este haciendo, muévete o te pateare el culo—La mirada de Todoroki se entrecerró levemente.

—Dije . . . —Bakugo intentó pasarse junto suyo pero una mano al hombro lo detuvo—Que no—Puntualizó severo ganándose una pésima mirada del contrario.

— Te contaré hasta cinco para que me sueltes. . . —Advirtió con un tono severo, aun sin explosiones era una bestia en cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Y yo hasta tres para que retrocedas. . .—Su mano comenzó a generar escarcha.

Dentro la pareja no noto los ruidos de la pelea gracias a la increíble voz de Frank Sinatra cantando de fondo.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Denki tuvo que contener una risa ante la explicación del joven con la cicatriz al ojo, claro que para este no resultó tan divertido pues se comió dos o tres golpes de su compañero de clase antes de dejarlo pegado a la pared con hielo puro, este se liberó después, pero para suerte de Shouto los amigos del rubio cenizo, Eijiro y Hanta llegaron a contenerlo llevándoselo de allí.

—Dudo que él lo encuentra gracioso—Fue la elocuente respuesta ante las risas del rubio que no paraba sus carcajadas.

—Pues yo lo encuentro hilarante—Decía entre risas, tomando aire para buscar regular su respiración—Dios. . . —

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó con cierta curiosidad de la situación recién acontecida.

—Paso uno, completado—Con esa respuesta le bastó pues le trajo recuerdos de cuando Denki le enseño el paso uno. . .

" _Paso número uno para conquistar a una chica: Haz algo completamente lindo que no vea venir._

 _Debes ser sagaz, busca algo común y vuélvelo algo maravilloso, con eso despiertas su sentido de la maravilla y le haces pensar ¡Hey, este tipo quiere algo en serio! De paso ganas puntos si haces algo que ellas consideren lindo o tierno_

 _Regla de oro: Si te parece meloso, pero crees que a ella la hará sonreír y eso te hace sonreír a ti; ¡Líneas delanteras!"_

Y este era solo el primero de diez días. . .

.

.

.

 **Y esta es la parte donde se preguntan ¿En que consisten los otros nueve pasos. . .?**

 **Lo sabrán, en su momento ho-ho-ho**

 **Recuerden, Mas reviews=Mas capítulos**

 **La ecuación es simple (¿?)**


	3. Dia 2

**Dia 2: Películas.**

Bien, Kaminari la había logrado tomar desprevenida el primer día con su tontería del desayuno que ella jamás admitirá le había tocado una fibra sensible, lo peor de todo es que el resto del día actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriéndole con relajación, haciendo bromas y casi pareciendo que no había sucedido la mentada apuesta entre ambos y no fue hasta casi las once de la noche que recibió algo de comunicación por parte del chico que le hizo pensar en su apuesta.

[TEXTO: Jamming-whey  
11:12 PM]

 _"Hey."  
_ _"Heeeeey"_ _  
_ _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY"_

Rodó los ojos ligeramente ante la insistencia del chico que no parecía entender que mandar mensajes más largos no significaban que su teléfono más fuerte o vibrará más para llamar su atención.

 _"¿Que pasa Jamming-whey? ¿Aburrido en tu noche de viernes?"_

Se burló como era típico en ella, seguramente ya tenía algún otro ridículo plan de conquista en mente. . . Y el solo pensamiento le hizo enrojecer recordando lo que vivió esa misma mañana, agito la cabeza tratando de recobrar conciencia de sí misma pues no podía dejarse vencer por meros gestos románticos de su gran rival.

[TEXTO: Jamming-whey  
11:14 PM]

"Ábreme" Carita de guiño

[TEXTO: J-Rock  
11: 16PM]

"No"

[TEXTO: Jamming-whey  
11: 17]

"Tengo bocadillos"

Treinta segundos después.

11:17  
". . . Y chocolates"

La puerta del cuarto de Kyoka es desatrancada, Denki obtiene 37 puntos de experiencia. Tras esto el rubio abrió la puerta con una sonrisilla en labios, nadie sabía cómo atacar las debilidades de Earphone mejor que él, eso era un hecho. Entró a la recamara deteniéndose tras que la puerta se cerrara detrás suyo, la mirada del chico se movió de arriba abajo en la contraria empezando por sus pies envueltos en calcetas negras, subiendo por su fondo lila de pijama con diseño de murciélagos negros hasta llegar a su blusa de Deep Dope, su banda favorita, que le quedaba ridículamente grande al punto de parecer más blusón.

—Mis ojos están aquí arriba—Se quejó a pesar de que ese nada despistado recorrido del ajeno sobre su cuerpo la halago un poco, ¿Cómo no? Si el chico parecía verla cual obra de arte delante suyo. Por su parte Denki dejaba ver su personalidad en su ropa de noche: Una camiseta blanca con un logo de relámpago en negro a la altura del corazón y unos pantalones de pijama amarillos con diseño de Pikachus a lo largo de este, sin calcetines de ningún tipo, aunque curiosamente tenía una chaqueta en los hombros seguramente por los 12° que había afuera, irónico pues venía sin zapatos o calcetines, pero era un idiota y esperaba eso o más de este.

—Lo sé, por eso dejo lo mejor para el final—Maldita sea, siempre sabía cómo convertir todo en una frase coqueta el muy desgraciado, pero un bufido algo apenada.

—Ya muéstrame lo que traes—Desvió la mirada al par de tazones que llevaba consigo, uno estaba lleno de palomitas recién hechas o al menos el vapor que salía de estas delataba el hecho.

—Traje frituras, galletas saladas, chocolates de nuez (tus favoritos), gaseosa de naranja como para ir al baño diez veces—Enumeraba todo lo que traía consigo mientras que pasaba al lugar como si fuera su casa, no era novedad pues en esos años de amistad el chico se volvió tan común en su recamara que Kyoka hasta le dio una llave de emergencia en caso de que la necesitara algún día.

—Con tanta azúcar será un dolor de cabeza dormir—Su comentario fue fácil de leer entre líneas pues básicamente preguntaba qué era lo que planeaba aparte de atiborrarla de comida chatarra.

—Eso es obvio, por eso planee algo espectacular para esta noche—Sin más termino sacando su teléfono móvil y con una sonrisa en labios le mostró cómo abría la aplicación Heroflix, la mejor plataforma de Stream para películas del momento.

—¿En serio Denki? ¿Películas toda la noche? ¿Tenemos 12? —Una leve mofa a su idea ayudaría a reducir el ambiente romántico de la misma, en si se imaginaba al rubio poniéndole películas cursis de esas donde las otras chicas lloraban mucho y donde ella solo se ponía a bostezar luchando por no dormir.

—¿Que es más romántico que ver películas toda la noche, abrazados mientras tiemblas de terror? —Esa palabra sí que le causo un escalofrió, el rostro de Kyoka perdió el poco color que tenía quedando tan pálida como la leche. Era de conocimiento casi público que la joven de Quirk auditivo era completamente débil ante las películas de terror, de hecho, todo lo relacionado con cosas aterradoras.

—Ni de broma vas a poner una película de terror Kaminari—Advirtió con una seriedad que entre líneas le amenazaba le reventaría las corneas de intentarlo. El rubio soltó una risilla acercándose a ella ligeramente.

—¿Segura que no quieres aprovechar esta excusa para abrazarme. . .? —La muchacha se sonrojo ligeramente, pero alzo una mano cogiéndolo del cuello con fuerza para mostrar que no estaba de broma.

—Ni lo pienses. —Una nueva risilla del rubio que solo encogió los hombros.

—Ya verás. . . Te va a encantar—Entonces camino para dejar las botanas en la mesa frente a la cama del a chica, tras esto dio un par de palmadas junto suyo en señal que se sentara. La chica soltó un gruñido mientras caminaba hasta sentarse junto a él, cruzada de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos antes que el Kaminari comenzará a sincronizar su móvil con la pantalla de la chica—Y... Play—Soltó una risilla más mientras la película comenzaba.

—Ya te advertí que si esto es. . . Oh no, no, no, no—Esperaba ver el título de una película aterradora, un inicio con muertos o una mera cara gritona repentina pero lejos de esto, y para hacer todo peor para ella, empezó el infame, conocido e imposible de confundirse: Logo de Disney—No te atreviste. . .—Se mordió el labio inferior, esto debía de ser una broma.

—Oh, me atreví. . . —Murmuró antes de carraspear fuertemente—Hace muchos años, en la antigua Grecia. . . —Comenzó a hablar igual que el narrador en la película que ella reconoció al instante como una de sus favoritas de toda la vida: Hércules.

—" No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no, no, no"—Se mordió los labios fuertemente, no podía caer en su truco, no debía caer en su maldito y condenado truco.

—¿Ya lo escucharon? ¡Hace que la historia parezca una tragedia griega! —¡Y el maldito hacia las voces también! Kyoka tuvo que clavar sus uñas en la cama reprimiéndose lo más posible mientras Denki se levantaba de su lugar con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios.

—Te odio. . . —Le maldijo entre dientes, sabía que no podría aguantar demasiado.

—¡Somos las Musas! ¡Diosas de las Artes que proclaman a los héroes! —Se hizo de lado dramáticamente cambiando la voz—¡Héroes como Hércules! —Luego se movió hacia el otro y cayó recostado en la cama mientras Kyoka se contenía de reírse por su exagerada actuación—¡Querrás decir Muscules! Me encantaría hacer un poco de música con-

Fue demasiado.

— _Nuestra historia comienza de hecho mucho antes de Hércules. . . Hace muchas eras_ —Ya no se pudo contener, terminó cantando para su total vergüenza mientras el de eléctrico Quirk aplaudía con emoción.

—¡Esa es el espíritu de una noche de películas! —Y se levantó jalándola de las manos para que, como un par idiotas, cantaran con alegría la canción y acabaran devuelta en la cama entre risas y comentarios sobre lo "Mal que se vio el otro"

La película avanzó y no escatimaron en lo mínimo a la hora de ir cantando, bailando y haciendo el general ridículo, pero sin dudarlo eso era lo que Jiro podría describir como la más perfecta cita posible pues estaban disfrutando mucho de la compañía mutua, riendo y pasando un excelente rato. Sin darse cuenta ya iban por la mitad de la película, y tras cantar "De Cero a Héroe" terminó recostada en su cama un tanto adormecida durante la famosa escena de la cita entre Hércules y Megara.

—Ya vengo, voy al baño—Murmuro el chico dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla y dejándole su chaqueta sobre el cuerpo para cubrirla del frío, se quedó completamente sola y tras unos segundos se abrazó contra está sintiendo su calidez y aroma, ese curioso perfume personal que tenía el rubio a pasto recién cortado y lavanda. . .

—No, no, no...Es que no lo entiendo... —Se maldijo levantándose de la cama apretando los ojos y poniéndose una mano a la cara, estaba cayendo de nuevo y eso no era bueno. Entonces noto que alguien repetía lo que ella notando entonces que la película seguía puesta—Ese idiota, se perderá el resto—Iba a levantarse cuando noto que venía su canción favorita de la película entera, no había nadie así que...Tomo aire admirando la chamarra en sus manos— _Si a los engaños dieran premios. . . Hubiera varios ya ganado_ —Arrugo los labios con molestia, al igual que su nariz— _No me interesa tener novios...Eso es historia: Ya lo sé, todo—_ Cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta más voces continuaron la canción.

— _¿A quién crees que engañas? Él es lo que tu más quieres_ —Y por la puerta de su recamara entraron sus amigas, Momo, Ochako, Mina, Tsuyu y Toru curiosamente vestidas en pijamas.

—Que demo—No la dejaron terminar pues Momo se sentó a su lado tomándole una mano.

— _Ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes_ —Las chicas se pusieron todas a su alrededor y en medio de su confusión ella no supo más que continuar la canción— _Bien sabemos dónde está tu-co-ra-zón_ —Ella se levantó de golpe alejándose de ellas.

— _¡No van a oír, que lo diga no, no!_ —Les dio las espaldas no queriendo verlas pues le apenaba toda la situación.

— _Tu sueño es, no lo niegues_ —Seguía el coro mientras ella solo se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

— _Jamás lo hare, no hablare de mi amor. . ._ —Luego de esto caminó un par de pasos hasta verse en un espejo que tenía en la pared. Desaliñada, poco atractiva, ojos separados y sin brillo, ¿Quién podría en verdad enamorarse de un rostro así? Sin dudarlo era solo por la apuesta— _Creí ya haber aprendido. . . Siempre el principio es hermoso_ —Se abrazó a sí misma suavemente pues siempre recordaba a Kaminari así: Coqueto, alegre y divertido con las chicas que quería conquistar, pero jamás les volvió a hablar después de eso y ella se negaba a ser solo otra tonta en su lista— _Mi mente dice ten cuidado_ —Frunció el entrecejo— _Pues no todo es maravilloso_ —Sus amigas suspiraron con tristeza levantándose para caminar con ella que seguía negando a verlas a los ojos.

— _Claramente vemos_ —Momo paso por su costado de nueva cuenta, sonriéndole a pesar que buscaba evitarle la mirada.

— _¡Que lo quieres y lo extrañas!_ —Fue el turno de Mina que le llegó por el otro costado buscando su mirada y ella se negó levantando la vista hacia arriba.

— _No lo aceptaremos_ —Ahora Ochako estaba flotando encima suyo saludándole con alegría y obligándola a ver hacia abajo ahora.

— _Date cuenta que lo amas_ —Debajo suyo estaban Tsuyu y Hagakure, la primera haciendo un símbolo de corazón con sus dedos, probablemente Toru también pero no era visible.

El rostro de Kyoka no podía ponerse más rojo sin duda alguna.

— _¡Trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo!_ —Volvieron a coro mientras ella se alejaba a rápidos pasos—¡ _Muy e-na-mo-ra-da estas!_ —Y ante esto ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

— _¡No van a oír, que lo diga!_ —Iba a detener todo, pero al dar un par de pasos noto como la pantalla de bloqueo en el móvil del rubio mostraba una fotografía de ambos, Denki y Kyoka, con el chico abrazándola por el cuello y besando su sien ambos llevando lentes negros causándole a la chica una bobalicona sonrisa en labios de ver ese bonito recuerdo de meses atrás.

— _Ya ríndete ¡Tu sonrisa es de amor!_ —Maldijo su mala suerte por de hecho haber sonreído en ese momento.

— _No insistan más_ —Negó con la cabeza fuertemente— _No diré que es amor. . ._ —A este punto parecía que ella se trataba de convencer más a si misma que a sus Musas personales.

— _Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor_ —Y mientras cantaban esto Momo la cubrió con la chaqueta del rubio que dejándola en silencio un segundo abrazándose contra esta.

— _No pidan más, que lo diga. . . —_

— _No lo dirá más_ —Suspiraron con tristeza de forma colectiva.

— _No harán jamás, que lo diga jamás. . ._ —Lentamente camino hacia su cama sentándose en esta, de nuevo el calor y aroma del chico la embargo dejándola sentir esa aura de tranquilidad que él solía transmitirle cuando lo tenía cerca.

— _Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor. . ._ —Sus amigas lentamente caminaron a la puerta con las cabezas bajas pues la orgullosa Kyoka jamás admitiría lo que comenzaba a sentir, cerrando tras de sí y dejándola sola...

— _Nadie sabrá. . ._ —Tomo su propio móvil, de fondo tenía la misma foto que el chico dándose unos segundos para perderse en su sonrisa _—No hablaré de mi…Amor…—_ Cerro sus ojos unos segundos y tras esto la puerta se abrió causando que se levantara de un sobresalto—¡Denki! —Este se detuvo al instante sorprendido de la extraña reacción contraria.

—. . . ¿Yo? —Se apuntó a la cara con curiosidad de porque había reaccionado así.

—¿No viste a las chicas salir? —Pregunto saliendo del sueño que la había embargado, soltó un bostezo después de esto mientras el chico negaba.

—No vi a nadie, el pasillo estaba vacío—Parpadeo un poco confundido—¿Soñaste que las chicas te visitaban? —Sus labios se doblaron en esa tenue sonrisa suya, la misma que le hacía sentir nudos en la barriga. Comenzó a sonrojarse pues no le diría lo que acababa de soñar aparentemente.

—. . . Soñaba que venían y nos robaban las botanas—Denki se carcajeo por eso.

—Si Mina se atreve a robarnos la comida le arrancaría un cuerno ¡Y ella lo sabe!—Bromeo volviendo a su lugar bastante triste al notar que se perdió la canción favorita de Jiro—Yo quería escucharte cantar esa canción, déjame regreso la—Pero antes de que pudiera moverse ella lo tomo de una mano jalándolo suavemente.

—Solo sigamos viendo la película—Decía mientras se sentaba invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella, por supuesto que él no perdió el tiempo en hacerlo bastante feliz que esta vez ella fuese quien le invitara ahora a sentarse. Tras esto el Kaminari le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros jalándola un poco hacia el— _Nadie sabrá. . ._ —Murmuro solo para sí misma, acurrucándose un poco contra su rival en esa apuesta sin importarle mucho eso, al menos por esa noche.

Y pasaron toda la noche viendo películas, riendo, bromeando y cantando como tontos hasta la madrugada donde se quedaron acurrucados en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. . .

[TEXTO: Denki-chu  
11:43 AM]

"Misión cumplida  
Gracias Musas" Emojis de pulgares arriba.

[TEXTO: Pinkie Pie  
11:44]

"Me debes una" Emoji de limarse las uñas.

[TEXTO: Yao-Momo  
11:44]

"Todo sea por Kyoka"

[TEXTO: Ocha-chan  
11:44]

"¡Que triunfe el amor!" Emojis con manitas agitándose de emoción.

[TEXTO: Invisi-bitch  
11:44]

"¡Fue una idea brillante Kaminari!"

[TEXTO: Tsu-chan  
11:44]

"Casi sorprende que se te haya ocurrido a ti, kero" Emojis de ranita.

Entonces comenzaron a llenarle el chat grupal con x2, x3 y así sucesivamente haciéndole rodar los ojos, solo porque le habían hecho un gran favor no se enojaba con ellas.

 _"Paso número dos para conquistar a una chica:_

 _Tienes que ser sagaz, loco y jamás pensar en lo básico. Toma la idea más simple, como ver una película o una cena y hazla fabulosa, loca y divertida._

 _Regla de Oro: Si a tu chica le gustan las películas de Disney ¡Líneas delanteras!"_

Y aunque era por la mañana ese fue su segundo día. . .

 **En serio muchachos, si a su chica le gustan las películas de Disney ¡Cásense con ella!**

 **Ahora, si se preguntan ¿Por qué las chicas ayudaron en esta tontería…?**

 **¿No es obvio?**

 **¡Todo sea en nombre del amor! Aparte, todas tienen novio gracias a que el Pikachu hizo que los densos hijos de su **** terminaran confesando lo que sentían así que le debían el favor. . . Y nadie se resiste a un musical de Disney ¡Es que Hércules es la mejor película!**

 **Esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo y otro día de conquista loca**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Dia 3

**Día 3: Tontería.**

Bien, Kaminari había logrado atraparla con la guardia baja en más de una ocasión y eso no estaba siendo nada bueno. Tampoco era que se hubiera vuelto loca de amor por el electro-tarado solo por un buen desayuno y un maratón de Disney, no señor, Kyoka Jiro no era un hueso fácil de roer y no se dejaría vencer por alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de una patata.

—Hola—Al instante que escucho la voz del mentado rubio pegó un salto que haría a un gato sentirse orgulloso, no le lanzó un ataque con sus Jacks solo porque el shock no la dejo. Allí estaba el, fresco como una lechuga y sonriéndole de forma relajada, el muy maldito—¿Te asuste? —Pregunto con una risilla burlona escapándole de los labios.

Después de amanecer juntos, abrazados y en pijamas el día anterior la chica le pateó fuera, literalmente, a eso del mediodía para no verlo de nueva cuenta ese sábado, aunque más bien lo había evitado a toda costa pues no creía poder plantarle cara tras su "Disney-inducido-sueño-musical" que definitivamente había sido un sueño pues pregunto a todas las chicas y ni las más débiles mentales (Ochako y Hagakure) escupieron algo al respecto, oblicuas del tema completamente.

—Solo me sorprendiste, no hagas eso o veras lo que te hare—Advirtió mientras recuperaba la compostura, el rubio no borró su sonrisa en lo mínimo y esto comenzó a perturbarla pues seguro algo tramaba—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Como respuesta el chico le extendió una mano.

—¿Confías en mí? —Pregunto en un tono dramático causando que la contraria rodara los ojos.

—Tanto como confiaría un bebé a Bakugo—Aun así, le dio la mano. Después de todo ellos tenían un trato y no podía rechazarlo por los próximos siete días.

—Primero: Eso me ofende. Segundo ¿Estas lista? Necesitas algo más deportivo que eso que llevas puesto—La jalo suavemente haciéndola seguirlo, parecían ir rumbo al elevador que daba a los dormitorios femeninos.

—¿Y para qué? —Oh, se arrepentiría de haber preguntado.

Una hora después.

—¡Corre, corre, corre! —No supo cómo se dejó convencer de esa tontería: Paintball, había aceptado jugar al Paintball con el rubiales.

Y es que al principio pensó que era una broma, que intentaría alguna tontería romántica o babosada sentimental inesperada, pero para cuando se dio cuenta terminaron topándose con varios de sus compañeros de clase que por igual iban al mismo campo de tiro con pintura, de solo llegar se lanzó el reto: Batalla campal de parejas y antes que pudiera decir que no ya estaba embutida en un uniforme militar, con una careta protectora y un arma lanza pintura.

—¡Esto es exactamente lo opuesto a romántico! —Puntualizó la chica mientras evitaba milagrosamente un par de balas de pintura, se habían topado con Kirishima y Ashido en medio del campo de batalla, disparos aquí y allá, pero nadie logro eliminar a nadie. Se arrojaron en una trinchera y el rubio sacó la cabeza buscando señales del enemigo.

—Esto no tiene que ser romántico, ¡Debe ser divertido! —Exclamó con su jovial tono de siempre mientras hacía un gesto de que guardara silencio, estaban en un sitio vagamente seguro y era el momento ideal para atacar a otra pareja.

—¿Que tiene exactamente de divertido lanzar pintura a tus amigos para infringirles dolor? —Bueno, esa pregunta se contestaba sola si se pensaba apropiadamente. Se acurruco en la trinchera tratando de entender cómo es que Denki logró convencerla de semejante locura, más aún, ¿Cómo logró convencer a todos los demás de unirse a su demencia?

—¿Estas segura que jamás has querido dispararle a Yaomomo con balas de pintura? —Preguntaba algo burlón mientras señalaba con su pulgar, al instante Kyoka se arrodillo en la trinchera para poder ver por encima del borde, allí iban Todoroki y Yaoyorozu caminando lentamente, era casi gracioso verlos con los uniformes militares de ese juego.

—¿Porque querría dispararle a mi mejor amiga y a su novio? —No era que no tuviera ganas, pero se negaba a darle la razón al muchacho que solo soltó una risilla más antes de tomarla de las manos haciéndola apuntar hacia adelante.

—Tu dispara y verás, no has lanzado una sola bala en todo el día—Solo llevaban veinte minutos, pero aun así la peli morada se había mostrado renuente a disparar.

—No soy buena en esto—Se trató de excusar pues más que sentirse inadecuada para ello lo que sentía era pena de que el rubio estuviera tan apegado a ella, este negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

—Puedes disparar dardos y rocas con precisión quirúrgica usando tus Jacks, ¿Y me dices que no puedes disparar un arma de pintura a la enorme cabeza de Todoroki? —Si había algo que tolerará menos que su tono romántico era cuando se burlaba de ella, afianzó el agarre de su arma.

—Ya verás, le dejare un tiro justo entre las cejas—Murmuró apuntando fijamente, en verdad que el mitad fuego tenía una cabeza enorme que invitaba a dispararle. Afino la vista y sin aviso termino jalando del gatillo viéndose una bala morada volar a toda velocidad hasta darle justo entre las cejas, aunque sobre su careta protectora a Todoroki, que al instante cayo "muerto" como dictaban las reglas del juego.

—¡No, Shouto! —Su novia se le tiro a un lado siguiendo con el drama del momento, Kyoka normalmente se hubiera quejado de semejante tontería, pero . . . ¡Eso había sido demasiado emocionante! La adrenalina del disparo, el momento de acertar el objetivo, el verlo caer derrotado ¡Había sido genial!

—Nada personal Yaomomo . . . —Y tras esto acribillo a su mejor amiga por la espalda llenándole de la parte media de la espalda hasta un hombro de balazos morados, ella hizo el gesto de recibir cada tiro antes de caer sobre su novio, conteniendo una risilla por lo divertida que se encontraba de lo sucedido—¡¿Viste eso?! —Pregunto al instante girándose a Denki que hasta se hizo para atrás de la efusividad de la contraria.

—Claro que lo vi asesina, recuérdame nunca estar en tu equipo rival—Comentaba con diversión que en verdad tenía buena puntería, entonces ella se levantó sujetando su arma con firmeza—¿Kyo-Kyoka? —Pregunto extrañado ante la mirada de decisión de la chica, ahora tenía fuego en esos ojos oscuros suyos.

—¡Vamos Denki, hay perdedores merodeando y yo tengo muchas balas con sus nombres! —Y la vio correr como personal de Black Ops haciéndole parpadear confundido.

—. . . Oh Dios, he creado un monstruo—Se pasó una mano por la careta, en verdad que no sabía lo que había desatado.

Tras casi dieciséis minutos el recuento de los daños era terrible: Kyoka le había dado a Ojiro en el cuello, seis tiros a Hagakure, dos a Midoriya en las nueces, le quito la careta a Uraraka y la alzo como si fuera el cráneo de un enemigo vencido y al final se puso de pie sobre Tokoyami mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza.

—¡Dime donde esta Tsuyu! —Denki tuvo que jalarla por la cadera para evitar que siguiera acosando al pobre chico pájaro, parecía que se le había salido de control.

—¡Ya cálmate! —La seguía jalando que la chica pataleaba locamente para liberarse.

—¡Suéltame, aún quedan tres! —Mientras era arrastrada pudo ver al a chica rana oculta tras unas barricadas, termino disparando y le dio en un costado—¡Dos! —Seguía buscando cuando de pronto apareció el último de los rivales.

—¡Audífonos, Pika-idiota! —El condenado Bakugo Katsuki, de pie sobre un montículo de arena y alzando su arma hacia ellos.

—¡Bakugo! —La chica apunto y disparo al instante, directo al cuerpo, pero para sorpresa general este alzo su arma secreta: Mineta. El de Quirk explosivo había sido obligado a trabajar en pareja con el enano, lamentablemente para él, Katsuki solo encontró un buen uso para semejante compañero: Escudo humano, el pobre Minoru había recibido casi 16 tiros a este punto y con el que Jirou acababa de dar era el 17—¡Desgraciado! —Lo maldijo antes de verse apuntada por el agresivo jovencito.

—¡Se acabó chica audífonos! ¡Muere! —Y disparo hacia ella. Las balas se movieron en cámara lenta volando directo hacia Kyoka que se vio congelada por la sorpresa, no podía evitarlas, no podía evadirlas. Cerro sus ojos esperando la terrible muerte.

— _ **¡No-o-o-o-o-o!**_ —Pero esto no era su fin, a su lado Denki se arrojó a cámara lenta alzando los brazos para tapar lo más posible. Earphone Jack pudo ver entonces como es que el idiota que tenía por mejor amigo recibía todos los disparos por ella, lo vio caer al suelo espaldas abajo mientras se sujetaba donde las balas impactaron.

—¡Denki! —Y al instante disparo a Bakugo en la frente haciendo que este se sujetara la careta, lanzara a Mineta de lado y por el movimiento brusco acabara cayendo del montículo donde se había posicionado.

—¡Hija de puta! —Maldijo rodando casi dos metros hacia abajo mientras la susodicha se arrodillaba junto a su compañero, retirándose la careta y posteriormente haciendo lo mismo con la del rubio que respiraba rápidamente.

—Kyoka . . . Todo se pone oscuro—Tomo aire varias para acentuar su muerte en camino, antes de tomar una de las manos de la chica—Quiero que sepas. . . Que no me arrepiento de nada, mi vida no vale ni la mitad que la tuya—Y tomo aire de nueva cuenta. Kyoka suspiro sujetando su cabeza con la otra mano, acariciando su cabello. . . Antes de dejar su cabeza caer.

—Ya, no seas dramático. Son solo balas de pinturas—Alzo una ceja mientras el resto se acercaban a ellos, había sido un día bastante movido, pero sin duda muy divertido. Denki levanto la cabeza, dolido por el rechazo de la chica.

—¡Pero duelen! ¡Y las recibí por ti! ¿No me merezco, aunque sea un besito? —Se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras se erguía de la cintura para arriba, acariciándose la nuca pues la sentía llena de sudor.

—Quisieras—Se quejó antes de ver a Momo acercarse con Todoroki, de ver las marcas de pintura en sus trajes no evito avergonzarse un poco pues había sido la causante de eso.

—¡Me las vas a pagar Audífonos! —Se escuchó de golpe, Bakugo no estaba nada feliz con haber perdido de ultimas y sin dudarlo quería venganza al respecto.

Y tras esto comenzaron las risas, después de molestar un rato a Kyoka por lo exageradamente competitiva que se había puesto, tomarse un par de fotos y preguntarse dónde demonios había ido Mineta a dar después que Bakugo lo arrojo por allí tras haber perdido contra Jirou y Kaminari se decidieron a volver. Y hablando de esos dos. . .

—No puedo creer que me _convencieras_ de esto . . . —A pesar de haberse divertido como hacía mucho no lo hacía se negaba a admitir que la ridícula propuesta de actividad del contrario había sido de su agrado al final, ahora ambos regresaban a solas hacia los dormitorios, molidos, sudados y llenos de tierra y en el particular caso del rubio con varios moretones en el pecho por los golpes de la pintura ya que los chalecos no servían para absorber el impacto completo.

—Yo no puedo creer que eliminaras a Bakugo, ¿Sabes cuantas veces nos ha hecho pedazos? Una vez fuimos cuatro contra el solo y aun así nos aplasto—Respondía sin dudarlo el chico mientras caminaba a su lado, dejándose las manos detrás de la nuca en una pose despreocupada.

Continuaron su andar por un buen rato en total silencio, pero extrañamente no se sentía como un silencio incomodo, era perfecto, simbiótico y dejaba ver que disfrutaban de solo estar uno junto del otro . . . Así que ella debía de arruinarlo a la brevedad.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el truco, Kaminari? —Pregunto llamándole por el apellido mientras alzaba una ceja ligeramente, el chico detuvo su caminar viéndola extrañado.

—¿Truco? ¿Qué truco? —No parecía entender a qué se refería. La chica le apunto con uno de sus Jacks al rostro rápidamente.

—Todo lo que has hecho estos días ha sido para, según tú, " _conquistarme_ " así que esto debe tener algún truco meloso oculto en alguna parte—Espero su explicación pues en verdad no comprendía como verla llenar de pintura a sus amigos podría unirlos como pareja. Tras la conspiranoica explicación de la peli morada fue que el carcajeo sonoramente—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Había pocas cosas que detestara más que se burlaran de ella.

—¿Crees que debo tener motivos ocultos para todo? —Saco la lengua de medio lado inclinándose un poco para acortar la distancia entre ambos—Kyoka, solo quería que nos divirtiéramos haciendo una tontería juntos. Podría hacer mil gestos románticos, darte dos mil flores, comprarte tres mil regalos y dedicarte cuatro mil poemas, pero . . . —Guardo silencio un segundo antes de desviar su mirada levemente.

—. . . ¿Pero? —Continuo sin poder evitar alzar las manos para tomarlo de las mejillas, estaban algo sucias por tierra, pero eso no le importo en lo mínimo. Le hizo voltear en su dirección, el ónix enfrentando el dorado.

—Pero no quiero que te enamores de un falso yo, no soy un imbécil para mentirte y querer que caigas con un montón de trucos baratos; quiero te enamores de mi con todas mis estupideces, locuras y defectos o que no te enamores de mí en lo absoluto—Si uno prestaba atención podía escuchar como el corazón de Kyoka salía disparado a la luna provocando el Cuarto impacto.

—. . . Eres un idiota—Pero como era de esperarse jamás se lo diría, tras esto procedió a ponerle una palma en la cara y empujarlo hacia atrás causando una risa más en el contrario.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó antes de verla correr hacia los dormitorios.

—¡Atrápame si puedes, Denki! —Le desafió y tras darle dos segundos de ventaja salió corriendo tras ella.

—¡Ven aquí tú! —Salió disparado tras de ella, entre risas y comentarios burlones de Kyoka hacia el busco evitarlo por todos los medios, saltando cada que parecía estar por atraparla.

—¡Eres muy lento! ¿Acaso te cansaste de seguirme el ritmo todo el día? —Se mofaba antes de que Denki diera un sprint y terminara atrapándola por las caderas, entre risas y vueltas terminaron dándose contra el pasto uno junto al otro.

Estando allí, a los tenues rayos de sol de la tarde, reposando uno junto al otro es que sus miradas se encontraron, las risas se detuvieron, pero no se borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros. Denki alzo una de sus manos pasando los rebeldes cabellos de la chica detrás de su oído en el truco más antiguo del libro, Kyoka se mordió el labio inferior pues sabía lo que seguía.

— _Yo. . ._ —Él se acercó lentamente, el momento estaba cerca y no había nada que—

—Te veré mañana en Química—Corto al instante la chica mientras se levantaba sin aviso y caminaba a robóticos pasos que harían a Iida ponerse verde de envidia.

El joven eléctrico se quedó en silencio viéndola marcharse antes de entrecerrar los ojos de forma sospechosa.

—. . . Somos héroes, _no tenemos clases de Química_ —Murmuro para sí mismo que estaba _casi_ seguro de eso . . . Casi siendo la palabra operativa.

" _¡Pero número tres para conquistar a una chica!:_

 _Tienes que demostrarle quien eres, déjala ver tu personalidad real para que sepa a lo que le va entrando. No sirve de nada que finjas ser otra persona para que ella se enamore de ti porque cuando vea cómo eres en realidad da por hecho que te va a botar_

 _Llévala a hacer algo divertido que no sea romántico, hazla sonreír y reírse ¡Eso enamora más que un ramo de flores!_

 _Regla de Oro: Si es buen en el Paintball ¡Líneas delanteras!"_

Y con eso concluyeron su tercer día . . .


	5. Dia 4

**Día 4: Virtudes.**

Muy bien, Denki casi la había besado el día anterior.

¡Pero eso no significaba que estuviera ganando la apuesta! Se vio al espejo del baño pasando agua por su rostro múltiples veces, tenía que recuperar la compostura porque casi sintió la tentación de besarlo en ese momento.

—No puedo creer que alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de una patata esté manipulando mi cabeza—Pasó una toalla por su rostro para secar el excedente de agua, se sentía una total imbécil por caer en sus trucos pero no dejaría que esto volviera a pasar, estaba segura que lo apago completamente con el truco de "Química" así que seguro estaría algo triste, de hecho ese día en clases solo la había saludado de forma casual como si nada pasara—Quizá lo hice desistir de la idea de conquistarme—Murmuro para sí misma mientras caminaba fuera del baño.

La pobre y dulce hija del verano que no sabía lo que el cruel invierno le deparaba . . . Justo mientras salía parecía haber una conmoción en la sala principal, todos discutían en voz medianamente alta pareciendo incluso que pronto acabarían gritándose.

—¡Pero es turno de Mina! —Se escuchó a Hagakure mientras agitaba sus brazos.

—¡Nunca en la vida, es turno de Hanta y Todoroki! —Los aludidos reaccionaron de maneras contrarias a lo dicho por la chica de piel rosada, el primero se ofendió totalmente levantándose de su sitio mientras el segundo solo alzo una ceja.

—¡De ninguna manera, el príncipe de hielo y yo fuimos la semana pasada! —Ante el apodo Shouto solo murmuro "¿Príncipe?" confundido por esto, pero no lucia ofendido en lo mínimo—¡Es turno de Jirou y Yaoyorozu! —Señaló al todo poderoso calendario rotativo de actividades, claro que alguien fue cruel y borro las fechas solo dejando a las parejas para ir de compras cada semana por lo que no sabían si efectivamente era turno de las dos chicas o no.

—¡Pero tengo un compromiso! ¡Shouto y yo tenemos una cena! —La chica desfalleció en su sofá en un gesto exageradamente dramático, más de uno sintió una gota de sudor recorrerles la mejilla.

—No podemos cancelar, la reservación es muy difícil de conseguir—Completo el hijo de Endeavour con un tono totalmente neutro.

La joven heroína auditiva no entendía que estaba pasando, parecía que alguien borro las fechas del calendario y ahora nadie quería ir a comprar la comida, bueno las botanas pues la U.A. proveía los alimentos esenciales a los alumnos, pero lo que eran sus propias golosinas y cosas para prepararse comidas complejas corría por sus cuentas. Mientras la joven de alta alcurnia seguía sumida en su pesar una mano se alzó entre todas las voces alzadas.

—Yo puedo ir con Kyoka si gustas, Yaomomo—Claro que debía de ser el, reprimió con inhumano esfuerzo levantar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula pues su rubio idiota estaba seguramente buscando pasar la tarde con ella.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Kaminari-san, eres mi salvador! —Que alguien le diga a Yaoyorozu que le bajara dos rayitas por favor.

—Digo, si a ella no le molesta—Al instante un mar de miradas se fue a fijar directo en la chica que venía saliendo del cuarto de baños, suspiró pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

—No queda más, todo sea por Yaomomo—Si le hubieran dicho que tener una mejor amiga implicaría estas cosas se hubiera quedado sola y sin amigos en sus primeros días de la U.A.

—¡Muchas gracias Kyoka, eres la mejor de las amigas! —En serio: Dos rayitas.

—Vamos entonces, que si Bakugo no tiene sus botanas con salsa tabasco se pondrá agresivo . . . Más de lo usual—Bromeo el rubio levantándose del sofá antes de pegar un salto y evitar que la mano de Bakugo le atrapara mientras se carcajeaba.

—¡Repíteme eso electro-idiota! —No lo volaba en pedazos porque luego nadie iba por la despensa.

—Mejor movámonos o terminaras asesinado y yo cargándolo todo—La muchacha suspiro apuntando hacia arriba—Solo iré por mi móvil, lo deje arriba—Y ante las palabras de la chica el rubio solo pego un quejido similar a un infante.

—¡Pero quiero mis Pop Tarts! — Que el verdadero y único amor del rubio eran esas tostadas dulces, todos lo sabían.

—Joder, vamos entonces, pero no te atrevas a dejarme sola que no tengo con que comunicarme—Y solo se dirigió a la entrada, pudo sentir una docena de miradas en su nuca pues la primera parte de su frase quizá pudo interpretarse de forma romántica si se le escuchaba sin contexto.

—Oh, Kyoka . . . ¡Yo jamás te abandonare! —Y el imbécil se dio cuenta usándolo en su contra, la chica suspiro tomando una chaqueta para el frio y solo camino colocándose los zapatos en la entrada siendo seguida por el rubio que no tardó en estar listo por igual.

—No te retrases—Se quejó acomodándose la chaqueta, no estaba tan frío como otras noches, pero sin dudarlo podría resfriarse de no llevar dicha prenda.

—¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que soy un retrasado? Mensajes confusos—Tuvo que morderse los labios, no quería reírse de sus bromas.

—Idiota—El ambiente se relajó entre ambos casi al instante, a veces se preguntaba si el poder hacer bromas y hacer a las personas felices era otro Quirk de Kaminari pues parecía tener esa capacidad innata de iluminar hasta la más oscura de las habitaciones.

—Por cierto, no vas a creer lo que descubrí—Habló en ese tono animado característico del Kaminari, la chica le vio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Al fin encontraste tu cerebro? —Se mofo, pero lejos de ofenderse el contrario agito su cabeza repetidas veces.

—Que te equivocaste ayer, nosotros no tenemos clases de biología juntos—Maldición, si recordaba el . . . Espera ¿Biología? Parpadeo confundida.

—No dije que tuviéramos biología, dije que teníamos Química—Le corrigió pues parecía que al eléctrico héroe se le cruzaron los cables, pero lejos de esto ella caminó directo a su trampa pues en cuanto completó su frase este chasqueo los dedos y le apunto con los mismos.

—¿También crees que tenemos química uno con el otro? ¡Estupendo! — Se quedó petrificada en su lugar, no podía creer que en serio había caído en ese flirteo barato por parte de Denki y que de nuevo se veía derrotada por alguien con el coeficiente intelectual ¡De una maldita patata hervida!

—Por cosas como estas es que sigues soltero—A pesar de su intento de burla en sus mejillas se podía notar un tenue sonrojo.

—Estoy trabajando en solucionar eso, ¿Recuerdas? —Y allí iba de nuevo, soltó un bufido de molestia desviando la mirada mientras guardaba las manos en bolsillos de su chaqueta para resguardarlas del frío.

—Lo que digas . . . —No quería hablar más al respecto de su tonta apuesta, mientras caminaban por las calles ya a distancia de la U.A. se percató de algo curioso, habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que salieron de los terrenos de la Academia, pero ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por tener al rubio a su lado y estar concentrada sólo en él.

—¿Sabes? Si tienes frío puedes tomar mis manos—Comentó extendiéndole una de sus palmas, ella no iba a aceptar semejante cosa—Recuerda que mi cuerpo es siempre cálido, hombre batería y todo eso—Agito su mano ligeramente en señal que la tomara, pero ella se negó rotundamente, ante su rechazo el chico solo froto su mano con el codo de la chica de forma insistente que sintió como se le inflaban las venas de coraje.

—Kaminari, prefiero amputar mis dos manos a dártelas en público—Fue su cruel y rauda respuesta, pero a pesar de esta el chico no se detuvo en lo mínimo.

— _Pero bebe, esta frio aquí afuera_ —Le estaba cantando, en plena calle, maldición no fue buena idea introducirlo al mundo de la música.

—No intentes cantar a India Menzel, te lo advierto—Apuntó a su rostro de forma amenazante, que la chica adoraba a esa cantante.

—¡Pero te encanta esa canción! Además, esta frio ¿Porque no cantarla? Las calles están vacías de todas formas y hasta podemos bailar—A la poca distancia ya se podía ver el Súper mercado donde harían sus compras, la chica rodó los ojos.

—Yo no bailo Denki, primero muerta — Uno podría apreciar la tristeza en los ojos dorados del chico que la seguía con su ánimo claramente golpeado.

—¿Nunca bailas? ¿Ni en los bailes? —Ya que lo recordaba durante su segundo año se les había organizado un baile de otoño, pero él no había visto a Jirou esa noche, ni siquiera con sus amigas—De hecho, no te vi en el del año pasado, el que hicieron después de la octava invasión de villanos—Eso pasaba tristemente seguido.

—No me recuerdas allí porque no fui, nadie me invito y no quise ir de mal tercio con alguna de las chicas—El estómago se le hundió ante semejantes palabras, ella no parecía afectada por ello en lo más mínimo pues en verdad no significo nada más que una noche de paz y tranquilidad en el dormitorio. Ambos entraron al supermercado, rápidamente tomando un carrito para lo que llevarían.

— ¿Y durante la secundaria? ¿No tuviste uno cuando te graduaste? —Pregunto ahora mientras la chica se subía al carrito, sentándose sobre este mientras indicaba con una mano que impulsará dicho vehículo y la llevará a través de los pasillos para comprar todo de la lista que le habían dejado sus compañeros.

—Si tuvieron un baile, yo no fui—El chico arrugó los labios ligeramente.

—¿Demasiado lerdo para alguien tan cool como tú? —Trato de relajar el ambiente, pero noto cuando la chica bajó la mirada ligeramente jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta.

—Un chico me invitó a ir. . .—Esto no podía ser bueno—Hablábamos en clases a veces, era agradable, me invito a una semana del baile y yo sabía que era su "última opción" pero me hizo feliz que alguien me invitara—Esto definitivamente no era lo que él esperaba de esa conversación—Mi madre se puso muy feliz, me compro un estúpido vestido a la medida y todo—Lanzo una sarcástica risa nasal.

— . . . ¿Y qué paso? —En parte no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, con una mano le paso a la chica varias cajas de galletas que estaban en la lista y ella solo las fue acomodando en el carrito junto a ella asegurándose de no aplastarlas.

—Llego el día, me puse el tonto vestido, me hicieron un tonto peinado . . . Y él jamás apareció—De nuevo una risa nasal, esas que la chica soltaba cuando en verdad no quería reír, pero prefería eso a parecer lastimera—¿Sabes lo que es más patético? Que de hecho pensé que sería divertido ir, no sé ni por qué. Los bailes son estúpidos, la gente se reúne con trajes incómodos, bailan mala música y todo eso—Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver al Kaminari, estaba triste y eso era obvio, pero aun así lo veía a los ojos—¿O tu qué opinas? —

— . . . Yo opino que eres muy afortunada—Comentó sin tapujos mientras encogía los hombros, Kyoka no esperaba esa respuesta—Piénsalo, pudiste perder tu baile-virginidad con un idiota que te vio como opción cuando tú eres la respuesta A, B, C, y todas las anteriores—Y aquí es donde activaba su segundo Quirk haciéndola sonreír—Así me da oportunidad de ser el que te invite a un baile—Le guiño un ojo suavemente antes de pasarle un bote con salsa tabasco, esa que Bakugo bebía como si fuera jarabe de maple.

—Primero muerta antes de ir a un baile contigo, Kaminari—Rodó los ojos, pero no borró su sonrisa en lo mínimo, sabía que él decía todo esto por esa tonta apuesta entre ambos, pero siempre era lindo ser apreciada por otra persona, en especial por alguien cuyo tono hacia que sonara _casi_ como si fuera verdad.

—Pero si soy un grandioso bailarín, además que sería súper romántico; tú, yo, la luz tenue mientras danzamos uno junto al otro—Maldita sea, su impulso primordial debería de hacer un gesto de asco, pero la idea de hecho sonaba bastante . . . _Bien_.

—Primero-muerta—Repitió pues en verdad no quería imaginarse con el rubio en tal situación o acabaría sonrojándose mas de la cuenta. Denki termino haciendo un ruidito de queja.

—Por cierto, ¿Que paso con el vestido que te compraron? —La chica alzo las cejas preguntándose al respecto, si lo pensaba bien lo tenía guardado todavía entre sus ropas.

—Ya que lo mencionas, creo que esta en mi closet en la U.A. porque mi madre me hizo prometer lo usaría en alguna fiesta o algo—Irónicamente solo en su viaje a la isla de héroes había usado vestido, pero no fue el de su juventud pues no pensó en llevarlo cuando fue allí—¿Porque la pregunta? —Le dio curiosidad y este solo puso ojitos juguetones.

—Ya verás . . .—Murmuro mientras pasaban frente a un estante que tenía gran cantidad de flores para regalo, una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al rubio—Dime ¿Cuál es tu flor preferida? —Pregunto para cambiar el tema y la chica arrugo la nariz en instantes.

—Detesto que se regalen flores, me parece cruel cortar una planta solo para un banal obsequio—Esa era la respuesta más "Jirou Kyoka" que él hubiera escuchado jamás.

—Suena lógico, ¿Pero no te gusta ninguna? Digo, detestas el concepto de cortar flores, no las flores en sí . . . ¿Verdad? —Esa parecía una mejor forma de preguntarlo, unos segundos de deliberación llevaron a la chica a responder.

—Me gustan los lirios—Respondió escuetamente sacándole una risa al rubio—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Se quejó estirando sus Jacks para recoger unas cosas más de la lista de compras.

—Que los lirios son morados, algo totalmente "Jirou"—Respondió con esa radiante sonrisa suya, es que todo con ella debía de ser Punk-Rock incluso las flores.

—Me gusta el morado, ¿Algún problema? —Ahora usó sus extensiones para golpearle los hombros.

—¡Auch! ¡Solo decía! —Comentó entre risas antes de detener el carrito y ayudar a la chica que bajara de este—Escucha, iré a recoger el pan, tu ve por los productos de higiene femenina—Sonaba lógico, pero aun así le haría algo de burla.

—¿Te da vergüenza comprar tampones, Denki? —Decía con descaro pues sabía que muchos chicos les daba pena esos temas, pero el negó suavemente.

—¿Te recuerdo que hace un mes que vinimos Bakugo y yo de compras a él se le ocurrió mandarme por esas cosas? Termine comprando pañales, no me preguntes siquiera como termine en la sección de maternidad—Al instante se le escapo una carcajada, había olvidado ese pequeño "incidente" que causó una semana ininterrumpida de burlas al de relámpago en el cabello, sobre todo cuando este aceptó una apuesta de ponerle uno de esos pañales a Mineta ocasionando una campaña de todos vs el de mediano tamaño.

—Buen punto, no quiero subestimar tu estupidez de nuevo—Le palmeo la cabeza suavemente—Te veré aquí mismo en diez minutos, no te tardes que recuerda no tengo mi móvil conmigo—Este asintió repetidas veces.

—¿Acaso me crees tan tonto para perderme? —

 _15 minutos después_.

Bueno, el tonto se le había perdido. Por suerte para ella se había llevado el carrito para llevar las cosas así que podría pagar todo, ya que también le dejaron el dinero pues nadie en su sano juicio le dejaría a Kaminari el efectivo si había otra opción, cualquier opción en realidad.

—Al diablo, iré a pagar sin él—No podía estarlo esperando por más tiempo y no evitó maldecir al chico de nueva cuenta pues tenía una sola maldita tarea y esa era no perderse—No puede ponerse peor—Pero, de nuevo, ley de Murphy.

—" _Jirou Kyoka, Jirou Kyoka favor de reportarse a caja cinco, su niño perdido la está esperando. Jirou Kyoka a caja cinco por favor"_ —Se escuchó una voz por el altoparlante del sitio haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran lo más que pudo tratando de despertar de lo que debía ser una pesadilla.

—Hijo de su-

Menos de un minuto después ya estaba en la mentada caja cinco, allí estaba Denki cruzado de brazos mientras delante suyo descansaba una bolsa de papel con el pan que se le había ordenado ir a comprar, Kyoka estaba enrojecida de coraje y vergüenza mientras avanzaba hacia él con ganas de pincharle los ojos.

—¡Kyoka! —Alzó las manos con alegría de verla, pero solo se le acercó ella le clavó ambos Jacks en los ojos haciéndole retorcerse de dolor—¡¿Y eso por qué?!—Se quejó al aire pues no podía ver nada con los ojos heridos.

—Te dije dónde nos veríamos, te perdiste y luego tuviste la falta sesos como para hacer que me vosearan ¡Como si se me hubiera perdido un hijo! —No le daba otra puñalada a la retina porque luego nadie le ayudaba a llevar las bolsas de vuelta a la Academia.

—¡Pero es que te perdí! —Se trató de defender mientras acariciaba sus ojos, ya veía borroso, pero poco a poco recupero la vista al 100%—Y me preocupé al instante, me dije; "¡¿Qué tal si la secuestraron los villanos?!" ¡Puedo vivir en un mundo sin Midoriya, pero no sin ti! —No supo si sonrojarse por sus lindas palabras o sentir pena por Midoriya que no contaba con un amigo en Denki.

—Eres un idiota, vamos a pagar—No haría más barullo al respecto, ya había tenido suficiente al respecto, el chico suspiro melodramáticamente mientras asentía de forma ligera siguiéndola a pagar.

Por suerte para ambos la fila para los pagos era nula, pocas personas estaban de humor para hacer las compras los lunes si no era día de rebajas así que pudieron pagar en un par de minutos y estar fuera con el rubio llevando cinco bolsas de papel y la chica dos con el resto de las cosas.

—Creo que llevamos todo—Suspiró aliviada pues cuando algo faltaba de las listas la persona que encargaba dicho artículo faltante solía hacer una rabieta mundial, no importaba si se tratase de la persona más seria del salón o la más ordenada, todos sacaban ese lado infantil si faltaba algún pedido.

—Sin duda, por eso es bueno formar un equipo con la inteligente y el bestia—La chica negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No soy tan inteligente, solo que tú eres muy tonto—No solía alabarse a sí misma por su intelecto, o por ninguna otra de sus cualidades, ni tampoco dejar que otros la alabaran por ellas.

—¿Bromeas? Eres súper inteligente, ¿O acaso no vas a admitirlo señorita séptimo lugar en cuanto a notas? —Con esto le causó otro maldito sonrojo, ¿Cómo podía recordar su puesto en los últimos exámenes? ¡El idiota a veces olvidaba la fecha del día!

—Son solo exámenes, Denki, no definen nada—Como siempre trato de rebajar sus propias cualidades, pero esto era algo que él no iba a permitir.

—Definen que eres muy inteligente—Era gracioso verlo caminar con tantas bolsas en las manos.

—No soy tan inteligente como Yaomomo—Murmuró la chica y esto hizo a Kaminari detenerse con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor? —Kyoka se giró por tales palabras, no comprendía a qué se refería—Siempre que te digo algo bonito de ti misma lo primero que haces es compararte con otra persona y menospreciarte a ti misma—Esto la hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Chargebolt dio un par de pasos para dejar las bolsas que llevaba consigo sobre una banca antes de encararla nuevamente, tomó las que ella tenía en brazos para dejarlas de lado.

—Siempre haces lo mismo; si digo que eres inteligente te comparas con Yaomomo, si te digo que eres linda te comparas con Uraraka, si te digo que eres graciosa te comparas con Mina. _¿Porque no puedes apreciarte a ti misma tanto como yo te aprecio?_ —Su mirada dejaba ver shock total ante lo que le decían, ni siquiera noto cuando fue tomada por los hombros.

—Yo. . . —No tenía una buena respuesta para ello, solo apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada—No tengo nada de especial, no soy más que las demás en algo. No soy la más inteligente, ni la más guapa, tampoco la más simpática. Soy solo "La chica del montón"—Le costaba trabajo no verse a sí misma de tal forma, nunca se sintió destacada en algo, nunca fue la particularmente buena en nada. . . Solo era Jirou, la chica del fondo con ojos cansados.

—¿Estas bromeando? Kyoka, tu eres estupenda ¡Demasiado estupenda! —Maldita sea con esa sonrisa, la hacía feliz hasta cuando quería estar enojada—Eres inteligente, eres astuta, sagaz, demonios apuesto que Yaomomo te tiene envidia por lo rápido que sabes pensar en una batalla—Eso era una broma sin duda ¿Momo? ¿La perfecta Momo celosa de ella? ¡Ni en sueños! —Eres la persona más confiable que conozco, si tú me dieras órdenes en una pelea te obedecería ciegamente porque sé que tienes la capacidad para ello—Lo peor de todo es que no podía detectar que la estuviera engañando, no lo decía de dientes hacia afuera. . . El _en verdad_ pensaba así de ella—Además que eres súper linda ¿Te has visto a ti misma jugar con tus Jacks? —Sufrió un ligero escalofrió de lo linda que se veía la chica al hacer esto causándole un mayor sonrojo pues ella lo consideraba un gesto tonto y hasta patético, pero él hablaba de ello como si fuera lo más adorable que hubiese visto.

—. . . ¿Porque? ¿Porque siempre me dices estas cosas sabiendo que yo no las voy a aceptar? —Pregunto en un tenue murmullo mientras bajaba su mirada como si los zapatos del contrario fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Es fácil—La tomó del mentón obligándola a subir la mirada y enfrentar esos ojos dorados de nueva cuenta—Porque debo recordarte lo increíble que eres, ya que pareces olvidarlo—¿Desde cuando el sol brillaba a las nueve de la noche. . .?

—Dios, eres un idiota—A pesar de su insulto se abalanzo contra el chocando su frente con el pecho ajeno, no quería que viera su sonrisa bobalicona así que lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo—Gracias por recordarme las cosas buenas que hay en mí. . . Denki—Murmuró en un tono tan bajo que parecía que no quería ser escuchada, pero la pudo oír sin problema alguno.

—No hay de qué. . . Kyoka—Murmuro de vuelta besando su cabeza suavemente, esto la hizo apenarse aún más, pero lo encontró perfecto para la situación. No se movieron por casi dos minutos, dos perfectos minutos donde el calor ajeno les hacía compañía en esa fría noche—Creo que deberíamos volver. . . —Pero como todo lo bello, debía de terminar.

—Si. . .—Intentó separarse para ir por las bolsas, pero una mano la hizo detenerse—¿Pasa algo? —Noto entonces como el rostro de Denki estaba enrojecido, demasiado de hecho, incluso más que el de ella.

—Sí, no, bueno, espero que sí. . . Digo—Trago saliva, esto era demasiado incómodo para el aparentemente—Escucha. . . Quiero invitarte a cenar mañana—Eso era todo, la chica suspiro viendo de lado, menudo idiota.

—Si es eso, no hay-

—Pero—Siempre había un bendito, pero— . . . Quiero invitarte a cenar a mi casa, fuera de la Academia—Eso fue como un ladrillazo a su frente.

" _A mi casa, fuera de la Academia . . . A mi casa fuera de la Academia . . ._ _ **A mi casa fuera de la Academia"**_

Las implicaciones de esto eran demasiadas, ellos eran jóvenes, estaban en sus recién cumplidos 18 años y si uno lo pensaba apropiadamente sólo podría llegar a un resultado de semejante propuesta.

—" _Dios mío, ¿Él está proponiendo lo que creo que propone? ¡No puede proponer lo que creo que propone!_ "—Comenzó a hiperventilar, o al menos estaba por hacerlo, suerte que estaban afuera con el clima frío o seguro se desmayaría por el bochorno—Yo. . . Yo . . . —No sabía qué responder, su parte lógica decía que no, pero una ascendente voz dentro de si decía que debía aceptar.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no deseas, digo, sé que es algo repentino y-

—Acepto—

Y ella en verdad no sabía a donde se había ido a meter. . .

" _¡Paso número cuatro para conquistar a una chica!:_

 _Si estas aquí es porque la chica significa el mundo para ti ¡Hazle saber eso! Recuérdale todo lo que la hace fabulosa a tus ojos (No hables solo del cuerpo Bro)_

 _Todas las mujeres son Reinas, dile que la hace tan especial para ti, lo que te gusta de ella en especial si son cosas que otros no notan ¡La harás sentir como se merece sentirse; alegre!_

 _Regla de Oro: Si tiene algún gesto o actitud que ella considere tonto, pero tú encuentres lindo ¡Líneas delanteras!"_

Y tras volver a dejar las cosas en la cocina . . . Se termino el cuarto día . . .


	6. Dia 5

**Este es, por mucho, uno de los capítulos que más he querido escribir de esta historia, no quepo en mi de la emoción (?)**

 **¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Día 6: Llevarla a casa.**

Jirou Kyoka no era una chica que se quebrara ante la presión, de forma general era de las personas más serenas y colectadas de su clase usando siempre la cabeza por encima de sus tripas para la hora de idear cada paso que daría, no era una chica torpe, tampoco que se arriesgara sin saber la situación, con su Quirk aprendió a valorar la información antes que el poder.

Pero en este momento no quedaba nada de esa Jirou Kyoka.

Estaba en pánico, no, estaba en lo que seguía a pánico. Apenas y había podido concentrarse en clases este martes pues en su cabeza solo rondaba lo que había sucedido el día anterior: Aceptó una cita con Denki, en su casa, **a solas.** Y por si las letras negritas no bastaran para entender lo complejo de esta situación solo había que ver como la chica ahora revoloteaba por su recámara buscando la más apropiada ropa para la "cita" que tenía por delante.

—Mátenme, mátenme ahora—Se dejó caer contra la cama, a mediados del mar de prendas, mientras se quejaba contra la tela de su almohada, no encontraba nada que sintiera fuera apropiado, no sabía ni a dónde demonios iba . . . Bueno, más bien sabia a donde iba, pero no sabía el contexto de la situación y eso la frustraba.

—Hey, Kyoka-chan, ¿Tienes las notas de? —Escucho una voz entrando a su recamara y cortándose de pronto, seguramente al admirar el desastre que tenía en su habitación. La chica suspiró rodando para ver de quien se trataba topándose con una blusa y pantalones flotantes, era bastante obvio de quien se trataba.

—¿Que notas necesitas? —Preguntó como si quisiera evitar que se mencionara el desastre que era su recamara.

— . . . ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a la policía? —Preguntó un tanto nerviosa, era extraño ver a la rockera tan alterada por algo que no fuera la falta de café por las mañanas.

—No, no estoy bien. —¿Iba a decírselo? A este punto estaba desesperada—Al diablo, escucha, tengo una. . . —Iba a decirlo, en verdad lo diría— _Cita_ con Kaminari y necesito verme bien para la noche—Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, le costaba trabajo creer que confesó tal cosa.

— Oh Dios, no lo vi venir, es algo increíble—La voz de la chica sonaba . . . ¿Falsamente sorprendida? No podía entender por qué, pero a este punto era el menor de sus problemas—Le acabo de mandar un mensaje a las chicas, ellas nos ayudarán a ponerte algo lindo— . . . ¡¿Por qué sonaba como si lo que decía estuviera pre-memorizado?!

—¿Toru? —Se destapo la cara viéndola con sospecha, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo las chicas entraron de golpe, todas sus compañeras de la clase A, a excepción de Mina Ashido, sorprendió a la dueña de la recámara pues llegaron en un parpadeo—¿Cómo llegaron todas tan rápido? —Preguntó con incredulidad, al instante se hizo el silencio, pero Momo lo quebró de forma astuta sacando una cinta de medir.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para tus teorías paranoicas Kyoka! ¡Debemos ayudarte para que estés perfecta en tu cita! —Allí olía a gato muerto, pero a este punto solo se dejó arrastrar fuera de la cama mientras le sacaban medidas de cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola sorprenderse.

—¿Porque me están sacando medidas? No es que me vayan a confeccionar ropa o algo así—De nuevo un rotundo silencio, definitivamente algo le estaban ocultando esas cuatro.

—Es solo para ver si te queda la ropa de alguna de nosotras, kero—Y entonces la ranita waifu hizo su aparición estelar salvando la situación, al menos de momento.

—No pienso ponerme ropa suya, ya conozco sus gustos—Advirtió al instante pues la ropa de Ochako era demasiado rosa, la de Toru demasiado reveladora, la de Tsuyu demasiado "Meh" y la de Momo parecía sacada de catálogo de ropa para gente rica.

—No tenemos tiempo, Ochako-san, busque una blusa de manga larga del material más suave que encuentre, Hagakure-san, pantalones oscuros que no sean 100% negros sin aberturas o rasgaduras, Tsu-chan, tráeme ese cepillo y la lata de fijador—Esperen, ¿Que fue eso ultimo?

—Espera . . . No, Yaomomo ¡Para, no toques mi cabello! —Trato de defenderse, pero fue completamente inútil, eran cuatro contra una. . .

 _Una hora después.  
Entrada del departamento de la familia Kaminari, 6:36 P.M._

La pareja había quedado de verse en la casa del rubio, pues él había dicho que cocinaría la cena para ambos y por ende necesitaba estar en el lugar antes que ella para esto, ella no se quejó pues el hecho que cocinara para ella era algo que le gustaba mucho. Había llegado solo un par de minutos tarde por culpa del taxista, pero eso no importaba ahora, debía de tocar a la puerta del rubio.

Tomó aire con fuerza, era el momento de la verdad, tras un par de toquidos logro escuchar como este gritaba que ya iba. La puerta se abrió y en el instante que ambos jóvenes se vieron mutuamente las chispas volaron . . .

Denki vestía bastante más formal de lo usual para sus estándares usuales, un pantalón formal color azul marino, una camisa blanca que era cubierta por un chaleco negro sin mangas que le recordaba un poco al uniforme de mesero que lo vio usar en I-Island un par de años atrás, la corbata roja que llevaba le lucía bien, maldita sea todo en el lucía de maravilla.

—Denki . . . —Murmuró la chica mientras que los ojos de este la recorrían como quien admirara la más fina pieza de arte. Las chicas le habían puesto un pantalón formal de color negro, algo holgado en la parte baja de las piernas dándole un toque elegante, una blusa por igual holgada que colgaba grácilmente de sus hombros a media altura, su rostro finamente maquillado, ni muy excesivo, ni muy poco, solo lo ideal y sus labios pintados de tenue rojo.

—Kyoka . . . —Le respondió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, a veces tenía miedo que ese chico un día sonriera demasiado y las mejillas se le desgarraran o algo parecido. Se hizo de lado dejándola pasar con un fastuoso gesto de cabeza, no evitó sonreírle por lo idiota que era mientras entraba, por primera vez, a la casa de un chico.

Trago saliva, pero intento no hacerlo visible, los primeros pasos la llevaron por un pasillo, esperaba muchas cosas de una casa donde Kaminari Denki viviera, pero lejos de un desastre solo se topó con una bonita sala, que junto tenía una mesa para cuatro personas ya preparada para servirse.

—Es una bonita casa—Fue lo primero que le dijo, había pensado en algún comentario burlón sobre que esperaba un basurero o algo parecido, pero decidió reprimirse por el momento.

—Gracias, gracias, trato de mantenerla en orden . . . A diferencia de mi recamara —Comentaba con una pequeña risa, se notaba que el también estaba muy nervioso por todo esto y eso la hacía aún más nerviosa a ella pues Denki usualmente destilaba confianza.

—" _Joder, creo que si quiere hacer_ _ **eso**_ _que creo"_ —Se acarició el cuello suavemente, sentía un nudo tremendo en la garganta pues era obvio que no aceptaría tal cosa, definitivamente no lo consideraba una buena idea y reiteradamente no pensó en ello toda la noche anterior.

—Ven, toma asiento—Comentó mientras la tomaba de la mano para guiarla a una silla, esto la hizo sentir que se le volteaba el estómago pues el mero toque del chico era _eléctrico_ y no por su Quirk obviamente. Jalo una de las sillas ofreciéndole sentarse, ella así lo hizo un tanto halagada del buen trato por parte de su anfitrión.

—Gracias, Denki—Maldita sea, quería insultarlo, pero a la vez hablarle de buena manera.

—Dame un minuto, iré por la cena—Se agacho para dejarle un beso a la mejilla de esos sorpresivos que la dejaban completamente desarmada, maldijo por lo bajo cuando lo vio irse por una puerta que seguro llevaba a la cocina.

Trato de tomar aire de nueva cuenta, debía de calmarse, todo estaba bien, todo estaba perfecto de hecho, el ambiente era bueno, ellos se hablaban bien, no había nada que . . .

—. . . ¿Porque hay tres platos? —Murmuro para sí misma viendo que había tres platos, tres juegos de cubiertos y tres vasos a la mesa. Entonces analizo bien la situación, no estaban en la casa de Denki, estaban en la _casa_ Kaminari, a su mente se agolparon recuerdos de un año atrás.

 _Flashback._

Los chicos y chicas estaban reunidos en la sala común, jugando a hacerse preguntas tontas para irse conociendo mejor, cuando entonces Mina lanzo la pregunta envenenada de la noche.

—¿Cómo sería su pareja ideal? ¡El mío debe ser súper alegre! No podría vivir con un tipo amargado que no sepa lo que es una buena risa a diario—Comentaba empezando ella para luego ir pasando el turno a sus demás compañeros.

Muchas descripciones graciosas se dejaron escuchar, así como la negativa de Bakugo de decir algo tan estúpido y de que todos se brincaran a Mineta por lo obvia que sería su respuesta, y hablando de respuestas obvias:

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Grandes caderas y busto abundante? —Se mofo la heroína auditiva mientras que a su lado el rubio idiota que tenía por mejor amigo negó repetidas veces, sentándose en el sofá donde ambos estaban con un brillo singular en sus ojos.

—Quiero a una chica que sea tan pero tan genial que pueda _llevarla a casa con mamá_ —

 _Fin del Flashback._

Los ojos se le abrieron ante la realización de lo que tenía planeado el rubio, puso ambas manos en la mesa buscando levantarse, sus nervios anteriores por la idea que Kaminari intentaría convencerla de _eso_ eran mucho menores ante lo que claramente se avecinaba y eran tan severos que no pudo levantarse pues le temblaban las piernas.

—" _Debo irme de aquí, debo largarme antes que"_ —Entonces escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, las pupilas se le empequeñecieron hasta finalmente desaparecer, ya no podía huir, no había forma, solo trago saliva como pudo antes de hundirse en su lugar deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

Y por el mismo pasillo por el que ella llego entro una mujer, era de hecho bastante alta, seguro de la misma altura que Midnight sin problema alguno, vestía un uniforme que dejaba ver su trabajo como Bartender, además de un curioso gafete dorado en su pecho izquierdo que leía "Kaminari", como si esto no bastara sus profundos ojos dorados y ondulado cabello rubio dejaban ver que, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de la hermana mayor de Denki pues esa mujer no podía tener más de 25 años.

—Ha sido un día terrible, ¡Denki, comida! —Se quejó cual chiquilla, tenía una voz dulce pero que ahora estaba cargada con un tono de cansancio, parecía no haber notado su presencia pues solo se tiro en una silla frente a ella y dejó caer la cabeza en su plato. Se formó un silencio de varios segundos antes que la mujer rubia alzara la mirada de golpe, sorprendida de ver a una chica delante suyo—. . . ¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó dudosa, no lucía enojada, sino sorprendida.

—Y . . . Yo . . . —Murmuró tratando de formular palabras, pero nada salía de ella, juntó todo su valor para responder—Soy . . . Jirou, Kyoka Jirou. Yo . . . Estudio con su hijo, en la U.A.—Trato de sonar lo más confiada posible, la mujer parpadeó ligeramente con ojos de clara fatiga antes que abriera estos lo más que le fue físicamente posible, sus pupilas doradas se ensancharon a más no poder mientras abría sus pintados labios rosados lo más que pudo causándole pánico a la joven heroína—" _¡Maldición, ya me odia!"_ —Pensó aterrada antes que la mujer se levantara al instante de su lugar y con una velocidad digna de All Might se paró junto suyo.

—Levántate, ahora —Le indico causándole un respingo a la peli morada, esta así lo hizo y solo estuvo erguida un par de brazos la rodearon en un maternal abrazo que hicieron su cabeza estrellarse contra el abundante busto de la mujer, ¿Que acaso todas en Japón menos ella tenían un par enorme?—¡No puedo creer que Denki trajera una chica tan linda a la casa!—Le tomo las mejillas admirándola como la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, esos ojos brillantes le recordaban estúpidamente mucho a los de Denki.

—Y...Yo—Maldita sea, ella no era de tartamudear, pero tenía delante su sueg— _" ¡Ella no es mi suegra, todo es un plan de Kaminari para chantajearme emocionalmente!"_ —Se dijo a sí misma tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Dios, que idiota soy, mi nombre es Hikari Kaminari ¡Pero puedes llamarme Mamá si gustas! —Oh, definitivamente no iba a hacer eso, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

—Se...Señora Kaminari, creo que debo explicarle—Entonces por la puerta de la cocina entró el causante de todo esto, Denki al ver que su madre ya estaba de encimosa con su cita pego un suspiro mientras afianzaba su agarre de la bandeja donde llevaba tres tazones con sopa y un platón con tiras de pan.

—Mamá, ¿Podrías dejar a Kyoka en paz? No necesita que la pongas más nerviosa—Se quejó ganándose una mala mirada de la mujer que solo arrugo los labios cual infante haciendo un puchero.

—No es mi culpa que tengas una novia tan linda que den ganas de abrazarla, parece una bonita muñeca de porcelana—Comentó mientras se separaba de la chica casi con dolor, confirmado, todos los Kaminari estaban locos y necesitaban contacto físico constante, además de no respetar el espacio personal ajeno. Su hijo suspiro mientras dejaba los platos de sopa en la mesa.

—Ella no es mi novia mamá, solo estamos saliendo—Y esto fue casi como si le dijera una blasfemia, se cubrió la boca con pánico pues pensó que había arruinado tan bonita posible relación para su hijo.

—¡Kyoka-chan, lamento mucho haberme entusiasmado! ¡Es que el hecho Denki por fin trajera una chica a casa me hizo pensar que era su novia! —Solo dijo esto el rubio tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca a su progenitora.

—¡Deja de balbucear mama, Dios! —Se quejaba mientras ella tomaba otro pedazo de pan y hacía lo mismo con su hijo empezando una pelea de ver quien sometía al otro entre empujones.

—. . . ¿Soy la primera chica que traes a tu casa? —Preguntó en voz medianamente baja causando que ambos Kaminari se detuvieran, el menor se sonrojo mientras la mujer sonreía con orgullo asintiendo múltiples veces ¡De allí había sacado el gesto Denki!

—¡Así es! Denki jamás me había presentado a ninguna chica en su vida, lo más cercano que le he conocido es esa chica Mina cuando fui a recogerlos de una fiesta junto con sus otros amiguitos hace un año—Comentaba con mucho orgullo pues, aunque clamaban no ser novios era obvio que algo allí ocurría y usaría sus súper poderes de mama para averiguarlo—Cuéntame todo de ti Kyoka-chan, y tú trae el resto de la comida—A su hijo lo despacho causándole a éste un tic en el ojo.

—Nada como el amor de una madre—Se quejó mientras tomaba la bandeja con la que había traído las sopas y se retiró a la cocina de nueva cuenta.

—No hay mucho que contar en verdad, yo estudio con su hijo en la clase A, tercer grado. Tengo calificaciones promedio, no soy mucho de destacar—La rubia solo asentía múltiples veces a sus palabras mientras la chica jugaba con uno de sus Jacks nerviosamente.

—¿Y cuándo planeas contarme sobre tus dotes musicales, que eres de las chicas más listas de tu clase o que has salvado a mi hijo de la muerte en más de una ocasión? —Jirou se puso pálida ante esto

—¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? —Preguntó incrédula sacándole una risilla a la mayor.

—No te sorprendas, quizá no lo sepas, pero . . . —Murmuró con una suave sonrisa, una genuina sonrisa de alegría mientras veía el plato de sopa delante suyo emitir leve vapor—Denki habla mucho sobre ti, y siempre que lo hace veo en sus ojos un brillo de cariño que jamás lo he visto tener por otra persona—Mierda, mierda eso le estaba llegando—Así que . . .—Ahora ella estaba con ojos cristalinos, Jirou no podría aguantarlo, mierda ni Bakugo podría aguantar eso—Gracias . . . Por hacer tan feliz a mi hijo—Se tapó la boca para no emitir un sollozo, estaba feliz de ver a su hijo sonriente como pocas cosas en la vida lo habían hecho.

Todo eso definitivamente no podía ser actuado, era imposible que ella fingiera todas esas emociones solo para ayudar a su hijo en una tonta apuesta, ella misma sentía que terminaría llorando en cualquier momento ¡Que facilidad la de los Kaminari de transmitir emociones maldición!

—Escuche, señora Kaminari . . . —No, no podía decirle de la apuesta, seguro le rompería el corazón, maldito Denki— No sé qué nos depare. . . A su hijo y a mí, pero . . . En estos tres años de conocerlo él ha sido el mejor amigo que jamás he podido tener. Me ha ayudado, me ha apoyado, me ayudó a salir de mi coraza y dejar que otros vieran a mi verdadera yo—Eso surgió de ella completamente fluido, no podía negar que todo eso fuera verdad pues en el fondo ella sabía bien lo que Denki representó en su vida, sobre todo en ese primer año en la Academia—Usted crio a un hijo maravilloso, a un héroe estupendo . . . Y a un hombre del que muy felizmente me enamoraría—Eso último lo fingió, definitivamente lo finge, no había nada, nada, **nada** de verdad allí.

Lo bueno de que la mesa fuera corta es que sin esfuerzo Hikari estiró sus manos para tomar una de las de la chica delante suyo, el tacto de la mayor era cálido, maternal sin duda alguna pues le recordaba al instante al de su propia madre.

—Quizá suene egoísta pedirte esto, pero espero que te enamores tanto de mi hijo como yo sé que él lo está de ti—Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, no podía decirle la verdad . . . Esperen, ¿Qué fue eso ultimo?

—Denki. . . ¿Está enamorado de mí? —Preguntó con genuina incredulidad, la mujer le vio con esos ojos llorosos que de la nada se tornaron sarcásticos cuando arrugo el entrecejo.

—¿Que no es obvio? ¿Acaso piensas que el tarado de mi hijo haría todo esto por una chica de la que no esté enamorado? —Preguntaba burlona dejando ver que en definitiva ella había criado a Denki—Niña, mi hijo dice eres una genio, pero no pareces nada brillante; es obvio hasta para una mujer de pocos sesos como yo que lo está—Se jactó orgullosa de los sentimientos de su hijo.

Jirou estaba hecha un mar de preguntas, ¿Cómo podía no creerles a esos devotos ojos llenos de cariño? La mujer claramente hablaba con lo más acercado a la realidad, no podía pensar que le mentía. Por otra parte, ¿Sabría de la apuesta? Era muy obvio que no y aun si era así ella mencionó que Denki le habló de ella por años, desde que entraron en la U.A. ¿Eso podía ser una mentira?

—Mama, deja de hostigarla—Se escuchó al joven tema central de la conversación regresar con más alimentos, la chica pegó un respingo cuando noto como los ojos llorosos de la madre habían desaparecido ocultándose tras una brillante sonrisa.

—Solo le pregunto cosas de chicas, lo que podría hacer si en lugar de tenerte a ti hubiera tenido una bella hija—Se cubrió el rostro con dramatismo.

—Ya déjala Jamming-whey, tu madre solo conversaba conmigo—Le soltó el apodo sin pensárselo mucho sacándole una carcajada a la mayor.

—¡¿Aun te pones a decir "Wheey" cuando usas demasiado tu Quirk?!—Denki que apenas venía sentándose pegó su cabeza contra la mesa, quizá no había sido tan buena idea el traerla con su madre—¡No te he visto hacerlo desde que tenías 11 años! —Aplaudió emocionada causándole a Jirou una risa por igual.

—¿Desde qué edad hace eso? —Preguntaba totalmente animada.

—Desde los cuatro años, ¿Nunca te ha contado cómo descubrió su Quirk? —Entonces Denki levantó la cabeza, enrojecido hasta las orejas.

—¡Mamá, no! —

—¡Mamá, sí! —Y salió disparada sin pensárselo, en su lugar el rubio se hundía en vergüenza mientras la chica reía animadamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No salió como querías? —Preguntó burlona mientras estiraba uno de sus Jacks para picarle la mejilla, este solo puso cara de fastidio, pero no respondió el gesto con agresividad.

—Sabiendo que utilizaría los álbumes los hubiera ocultado antes que regresara del trabajo—Murmuró rascándose una mejilla con cierta vergüenza.

—No entiendo cual fue tu plan al traerme aquí en realidad—Las palabras de la chica causaron fuerte suspiro en el Pikachu parlanchín.

—No era ningún plan, solo quería que conocieras a mi mama—Encogió los hombros ligeramente antes de sonreírle—Me alegra que estés aquí—No le quería creer, pero esa sonrisa le complicaba las cosas.

—Tu madre es muy linda, tu, por otra parte, eres feo—Trato de ofuscar la situación con una broma mientras le seguía picando las mejillas, este término respondiendo con un piquete al costado del vientre y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban luchando por picotear el uno al otro entre risas y quejas de los ataques contrarios—Ríndete—Decía la chica que le tenía ambas manos sujetadas mientras amenazaba con sus Jacks, algo injusto pues era como si tuviera dos brazos extra.

—Nunca en la vida—Comentaba con diversión mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

—Eres tan terco. . . —¿Porque ella también se acercaba? ¡Abortar misión, repito, abortar misión!

—Mira quien habla . . . —Estaban por besarse, no podía ser evitado por nada . . . Excepto por un flash que los cubrió de la nada causando que se separaran—¡Mama! —Maldijo el chico sonrojándose hasta niveles insospechados.

—¡Lo siento, es que se veían tan lindos juntos! —La mujer mayor había vuelto hacía unos minutos, pero no hizo más que espiarles desde el pasillo pues verlos jugar había sido lo más bello que atestiguo en años, corrió a sentarse en la mesa de nueva cuenta, colocando los codos sobre esta y sujetándose las mejillas con las manos—Entonces, no son novios ¿Eh? —Kyoka quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—No aun, estoy trabajando en ello. Ya cállate y comete tu cena—Comentaba su hijo que ahora buscaba concentrarse en la comida, tal era la alegría de la mujer en verlos tan apenados que casi olvido que tenía hambre.

—No le hables así a tu madre—Reprendió la chica golpeándole en el hombro con un ligero puñetazo.

—¡Pe-Pero ella empezó! —Se intentó defender, pero la severa mirada de la peli morada lo hizo arrugar los labios en un puchero—¡Pero Kyoka! —Canturreo en ese mismo tono infantil.

—Pero nada, discúlpate—Que no le sacaba los ojos solo porque Hikari estaba presente. Chargebolt pego un gruñido y cual infante regañado murmuró:

—No quería hablarte así mama, lo lamento—Bajo la mirada entonces, la señora Kaminari jamás creyó ver a su usualmente hiperactivo vástago ser tan educado.

—Que bien amaestrado lo tienes—Murmuró por lo bajo mientras se rascaba el mentón—Definitivamente serás la esposa ideal para mi hijo, te apruebo—Alzó los pulgares en la misma moción que Denki cuando sobrecargaba su cerebro, ambos adolescentes la vieron completamente en shock de sus palabras—Pueden casarse cuando gusten—Y puso una sonrisa que prácticamente brillaba por sí misma.

—¡Mama! —

—¡Se-Señora Kaminari! —

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Kyoka y yo no vamos a casarnos! —Aseguro su hijo al instante causándole un rostro de dramatismo a la mayor.

—¡¿Como?! ¡¿Acaso piensas traer bastardos a este mundo?! ¡Como su futura abuela me niego a ello! —Y el rostro de Jirou pasaba de pálido a rojo tan rápido que parecía clínicamente peligroso.

—¿Nietos. . .? —Pregunto en un hilo de voz, no podía referirse a. . .

—Claro, piensan tener hijos ¿No? Yo quiero que tenga una le pongan mi nombre. Ya me los imagino; lindos bebitos regordetes como Denki cuando era pequeño corriendo por todas partes—Ella ya tenía todo planeado en su cabeza—Solo recuerda mantenerlos alejados de los tomacorrientes, a menos que tengas suerte como yo, podrías perder uno si es tan torpe como este mocoso—Suspiro recordando cómo fue que descubrió el poder de su hijo.

—Espere, ¿Que. . .? —

—Ah, sí, déjame te cuento—Soltó una risilla ante las quejas de Denki.

 _Flashback._

Quien diga que la vida es injusta o difícil se nota que jamás ha sido una madre soltera, Hikari Kaminari había regresado de un agotador día de trabajo, recogido a su hijo de la guardería, hizo las compras y preparado la comida para el susodicho mocoso que ahora caminaba alegre por la casa buscando con que jugar. Se sentía molida, dos turnos de 12 horas en dos días, pagos y pagos que hacer con poco dinero además de estarse perdiendo los dulces momentos de crecimiento por parte de su retoño que, a sus cuatro años, aún estaba pendiente de manifestar su Quirk.

—Denki . . . —Le llamo completamente desganada, no podía sentir un músculo que no exhumara dolor, pero aun así se levantó dispuesta a jugar con el pequeño, a pasar un tiempo divertido con él. Lo busco por toda la sala, pero no lo encontró, rápidamente se movió hacia la recamara del niño, pero de nuevo nada, finalmente regreso hacia la cocina y se lo encontró sentado en la barra de la misma sujetando un tenedor que estaba fijamente clavado a un enchufe tomacorrientes—¡Denki! —Corrió hacia el pero extrañamente este no parecía afectado por la corriente, podía ver la electricidad fluyendo del utensilio metálico hacia su hijo que solo parpadeaba confundido.

—¡Hace cosquillas! —Decía con sus cabellos completamente levantados antes de soltar el tenedor y comenzar a aplaudir, de sus palmas brotaba electricidad y fue entonces que Hikari comprendió que su hijo había heredado un Quirk maravilloso.

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Oh, por Dios. . . ¿En verdad metiste un tenedor a un tomacorriente? —Pregunto su cita mientras se cubría la boca, cuando creía que este no podía ser más idiota él se superaba a sí mismo, incluso como un infante.

—La electricidad me llamaba, era mi destino—Respondía con gesto dramático, obviamente buscando aparentar que no lo había hecho por mera curiosidad.

—Claro señor destino, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que liberaste una descarga? —Y aquí venia otra historia vergonzosa—Estaba jugando con él a los cinco años a "¿Dónde está él bebe?" y cuando me descubrí los ojos libero una descarga que me dejó los pelos de punta—Soltó una risa más imitada por la menor, mientras tanto Denki se pasaba las manos por la cara debido a la vergüenza.

—Eso me hace pensar, ¿Nunca tuvo problemas con ser electrocutada? —Pregunto un tanto curiosa pues si bien ahora el rubio manejaba perfectamente su Quirk cuando apenas le conoció años atrás siempre se quejaba de su incapacidad de controlar su propio poder.

—Para nada, yo tengo un Quirk de resistencia a la electricidad—Explicó agitando una de sus manos suavemente—Es por eso que Denki puede soportar que energía eléctrica recorra su cuerpo sin daños serios, excepto por su cerebro . . . Aunque no hay mucho que dañar allí—Nuevamente risas inundaron el lugar a costa del rubio.

—No es tampoco como si me hubieras heredado muchos sesos—Se defendió al instante mientras le apuntaba con los palillos acto que fue respondido por su madre dándole un golpe a sus palillos con los propios.

—No le apuntes a tu madre de esa forma, jovencito—La vena en la frente de Hikari dejaba ver que no estaba contenta con la actitud del menor.

—Entonces no me hables de esa forma que me hace hablarte de dicha forma, mama—Entonces comenzaron con una ridícula pelea de palillos ante una sorprendida Kyoka que, en definitiva, entendía de dónde es que Denki había sacado su muy tonta actitud. Verlos combatir uno contra el otro causó que soltara una leve risa, tan suave y adorable que hizo a los Kaminari detenerse, verla con detenimiento y al muchacho sonrojarse.

—. . . ¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho—Dejo su arma de lado para tomar las manos de la heroína casi graduada, viéndola a los ojos—Eres demasiado buena para este pelmazo, huye y consíguete algo mejor—

—¡Mama! —

La noche continuó entre risas, historias vergonzosas de Denki y preguntas constantes de la señora Kaminari que no parecía poder estar más feliz de la jovencita que su hijo había traído, en verdad que estaba encantada con Kyoka, era una chica de buen carácter, justo como ese tarado que había parido necesitaba, era inteligente, educada y muy atenta ¡La nuera de sus sueños! Lamentablemente, la noche caía y no era correcto que un par de jóvenes estuvieran tan noche caminando por las calles.

—Ya vengo, iré por una chaqueta—Comento el chico mientras se alejaba para ir a su habitación, dejando a las dos mujeres solas por unos minutos a la entrada del departamento.

—Muchas gracias por tenerme el día de hoy, señora Kaminari—Agradeció de la nada, por mera cortesía, sacándole una suave risa a la mayor.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ha sido un placer—Agito su mano y la vio jugar con sus Jacks de forma nerviosa, iba a comentarle lo linda que se veía haciendo esto, pero algo despertó en su memoria, entrecerró los ojos buscando el recuerdo en específico y entonces abrió sus ojos con realización— . . . Mika—Murmuro sorprendida y esto hizo que la peli morada diera un ligero respingo.

—¿Qué dijo. . .? —Juraría haber escuchado de los labios ajenos el nombre de su madre.

—. . . Por Dios—Soltó una risa más cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, conteniéndose de gritar de emoción, pego su frente a una pared suavemente—Ustedes en verdad que están destinados el uno para el otro . . . —Se decía temblando de júbilo.

 _Flashback.  
Región de Saitama, 22 de Junio._

Estar embarazada era posiblemente la peor experiencia de su vida; le dolían los pies, la espalda, los hombros y otras regiones que no se mencionan por respeto al público general. Por suerte estaba en su última revisión médica antes del "Gran día" le habían pronosticado el parto a finales de ese mes por lo que no quedaba demasiado de todo eso.

— Dios, ya pronto saldrás pequeño revoltoso—Murmuraba acariciando su prominente vientre, estaba segura que amaría a su bebe con toda el alma, sería el motivo por el que ella buscaría salir adelante y jamás lo dejaría solo. . . Pero era una patada al hígado, el desgraciado se la pasaba moviéndose y pateando como si estuviera en la final del mundial de fútbol.

—¿Un bebé muy enérgico? —Preguntó la mujer a un lado suyo, parecía estar en su mismo estado como delataba el enorme vientre que tenía y causó que Hikari asintiera con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así es, este pequeñín esta súper cargado de vitalidad. Apuesto que será todo un desastre cuando nazca—Soltó una risilla lo más discreta que pudo, pues cuando se emocionaba reía como foca con retraso mental.

—Mi pequeña es igual, aunque suele calmarse cuando le canto un poco—Comentó la mujer de cabellos morados, acariciándose el vientre de la misma forma—¿Puedo? —Pidió permiso mientras estiraba una mano hacia ella, pero la detuvo antes de cualquier contacto físico.

—Claro, con confianza—Le permitió hacerlo, una palma tocando su vientre sintiendo las patadas de su futuro hijo.

—Sí que es enérgico—Una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en sus labios, parecía ser una mujer muy serena pero muy amable por igual.

—Espero se calme al nacer o seguro será un dolor de cabeza—Entonces noto como la contraria se sujetaba el vientre—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Nada, solo que mi bebe pateo también . . . Creo que ha reaccionado al tuyo—Tomó la mano de Hikari llevándola a donde sintió el ligero golpeteo, era curioso sentir un vientre embarazado que no fuera el suyo, pero en cuanto sintió una leve patada.

—Oh, vaya. . . —Quizá eran las hormonas que le inundaban las venas, pero se sintió emocionada de ese pequeño acto.

—¿Sabes? Mi esposo y yo solemos cantarle una canción a nuestra bebé cuando está exaltada, creemos que aun en el vientre ella es capaz de escucharnos ¿Te gustaría la cantara a tu bebé? —La mera sugerencia la hizo asentir repetidas veces.

—Si, por favor—Hablo en un tono rápido que no ocultaba su emoción ante la idea.

—Muy bien—Se puso una mano a la garganta para armonizar levemente—Esta canción se llama . . . _Mi luz de estrella_ —

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Se… ¿Señora Kaminari? —Llevaba más de treinta segundos callada y eso daba miedo.

—¿Paso algo? —Denki venía regresando por el pasillo con una chaqueta en manos.

—¡No es nada! Solo estoy cansada, trabajar en el bar todo el día y eso—De la nada la mujer volvió a su energético y exagerado ser, vio a su hijo caminar a ella, no pudiendo evitar sonreír suavemente—Denki—Le llamo, causando una mirada de extrañez en su hijo—Estoy muy orgullosa del hombre en que te convertiste—Esto lo hizo parpadear sin entender que pasaba con su madre, ella le extendió los brazos causándole una sonrisa.

—Es todo por ti, ¿Que esperabas? —Le respondió acercándose para abrazarla, rodeándole en segundos y estrujándola contra sí. Jirou tuvo que morderse el labio para no murmurar que esto le parecía singularmente enternecedor, sin dudarlo el ver ese lado de Denki le gustaba bastante.

—Ya es hora que se vayan, no quiero distraerlos más . . . Promete visitarme pronto o me escaparé como siempre he dicho—Amenazó medio en broma antes de palmearle el hombro a su muchacho.

—Ya se, ya se . . . Vamos, Kyoka—La chica asintió antes de hacer una leve reverencia a la mayor.

—De nuevo, gracias por todo señora Kaminari—Una trompetilla de la contraria le hizo alzar la vista.

—No soy la señora Kaminari, llámame Hikari o Mama te lo había dicho . . . —Una mueca maliciosa le cruzó los labios—Después de todo, si alguien aquí será la **señora** Kaminari, vas a ser tu—Les apuntó a ambos con sus dedos índices y nada en el mundo se pudo comparar con la escala de rojo en los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

—¡Nos vamos! —Y jalando a la chica por la mano es que el rubio se la llevó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, la madre del muchacho corrió afuera con una enorme sonrisa en labios.

—¡Nos vemos _Estrellita!_ —En cuanto dijo el curioso apodo de infancia es que ambos jóvenes giraron a la vez, como si les hubiesen hablado a ellos en específico, se vieron entre sí confundidos mientras seguían alejándose.

—¿A ti también . . .? —Preguntaron a la vez, pues sin saberlo, a ambos les cantaban la misma canción desde que eran pequeños . . . _Mi luz de estrella._

" _¡Paso número cinco para conquistar a una chica!_

 _Bueno, este no es un "paso" es más bien algo que quieres llegar a lograr cuando quieres enamorar a una chica de forma seria . . ._

 _Si ella es importante para ti: ¡Llévala a casa con mama! Demuéstrale que esto es serio, que quieres algo para mucho tiempo, conocer a tu familia es de las cosas que la mayoría evitamos cuando no queremos algo serio y es un hecho que conocerlos la hará saber cuán importante es en tu vida._

 _Regla de Oro: Si a tu madre le agrada ¡Líneas delanteras!"_

Y con esto termino el quinto día . . .


	7. Dia 6

Bueno, definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo como ella tenía planeado.

 _11:46 PM del quinto día de apuesta._

 _Afuera de los dormitorios de la U.A._

Tras haber tenido una larga y divertida, además de algo vergonzosa, cena con mamá Kaminari la joven pareja había regresado a la Academia lo más pronto posible, entre un silencio bastante profundo pues fue algo extraño que ambos descubrieran tenían ese mismo lindo apodo materno desde pequeños. Tras reportarse con el guardia de la parte frontal caminaron hacia los dormitorios y fue entonces que Denki hizo . . . Bueno, un Denki.

—Ven, vamos —Dijo tomándola de las manos para jalar a la chica con él hacia las escaleras de que llevaban al tejado en lugar de al pasillo que llevaba a los elevadores.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —Preguntaba con cierto cansancio pues habían caminado ya un buen tramo y si bien sus zapatos no eran de tacón sí incomodaban bastante en caminatas largas como esa.

—Al tejado, quiero hablar contigo y si vamos a los dormitorios Aizawa-sensei podría encontrarnos—Si eso pasaba podría darse por muerto pues una chica en el dormitorio de chicos era grave ¿Pero un chico en el de chicas? ¡Su cabeza rodaría antes de poder explicarse! — Además, es una hermosa noche ¿Porque no disfrutarla un poco? —Libero un gruñido, pero le siguió de buena manera.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón—Apretó suavemente la mano del rubio mientras ya iban en el tercer piso por lo que el siguiente sería el último antes del tejado. Denki no contuvo una sonrisa ante esto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kyoka.

De solo llegar al techo el rubio usó su Quirk para deshabilitar la alarma de seguridad, le guiño un ojo suavemente ante su pequeño "secreto" pues era algo que aprendió para salirse junto con el resto del Squad por las noches sin ser detectados, claro que después usaban la cinta de Sero para bajar sin ruido alguno.

—Al más puro estilo de Misión Imposible, ¿Sabías que Aizawa-sensei instaló sensores de presión en los alrededores solo porque sospechaba que hacíamos algo así? —La chica no contuvo una risa por la tonta historia, ya se imaginaba a Mina, Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero y Denki colgados de hilos de cinta para deslizarse hacia la libertad sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, con los dos rubios del equipo debía de bastar para que esto sí que fuera imposible.

—Son unos idiotas, no sé cómo convencen a Bakugo de unirse a sus tonterías—Se burlaba mientras ambos descansaban ahora en una banca, el frío se dejaba sentir, pero ella no se quejaba de ello en lo mínimo pues disfrutaba estar con el rubio.

—Oh, pero si él empezaba la mitad de las ideas locas, casi siempre retándonos a algo solo para fingir que no quería salir con nosotros cuando era obvio que sí—Soltó una risa más pues entre sus insultos y gruñidos sabía que Katsuki les guardaba mucho cariño a todos pues por algo los llamaba "Su Squad"—¿Sabes? Él siempre nos dice que debemos sacar buenas notas para que cuando nos graduemos formemos nuestra propia agencia—Entonces sus sonrisas se apagaron un poco.

Graduación.

Una palabra pesada si se consideraba que ya no eran esos chiquillos que entraron a la U.A. hacía años, estaban a solo unos meses de su graduación, era enero por lo que solo había tres meses entre ellos y ser profesionales, héroes de verdad . . . Y quizá de no verse jamás, este pensamiento golpeó a la chica como una piedra ¿Que les deparaba a ellos como posible pareja? Ella quizás regresaría a Shizuoka, el quien sabe si se quedaría en la ciudad con su madre, volvería a Saitama o se mudaría a alguna ciudad elegante como Tokio para ser parte de la agencia que armarían sus amigos.

La mera idea de enamorarse y perder . . . Le hacía recordar porque se negaba a amar en primer lugar. Apretó su pantalón con ambas manos firmemente, era por eso que no debía . . . No, que no **podía** perder esa apuesta con el rubio.

—Eso suena como un proyecto importante—Trato de hablar en el tono más calmado que pudo, no dejando ver sus verdaderas emociones, aunque era obvio que la excelente máscara que usaba no engañaba al tonto Pikachu.

—Lo es, trabajar con mis amigos suena como algo estupendo—Murmuraba al aire mientras veía el cielo estrellado encima suyo, Kyoka hizo lo mismo preguntándose en verdad que sería de ellos cuando se graduaran en unos meses . . . ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? Más aun ¿Se seguirían hablando siquiera? Estos pensamientos comenzaron a hacerla sentir fatal pues la idea de perder a alguien tan importante en su vida le dolía en exceso y no fue hasta que el sentir algo sobre sus hombros la saco de sus funestas cavilaciones.

—¿Eh? —Noto entonces que el rubio se había quitado la chaqueta y la había puesto sobre ella, era obvio que sentía frio pues seguían en invierno y si bien los helados vientos de casi una semana antes no seguían por allí el clima seguía helando durante la noche, en especial a esas horas.

—Pero solo será perfecto si tu estás conmigo también—Sus miradas se encontraron entonces, de forma perfecta el dorado y el ónix se mezclaron como una estrella que brilla en el oscuro cielo, una mano de la chica se alzó acariciándole la mejilla, un tenue roce, cariñoso y vivido mientras su pulgar delineaba el pómulo del rubio que solo cerro sus ojos lentamente inclinándose hacia ella.

De nueva cuenta el momento ideal para un beso, ¿Que podía haber más romántico que un beso bajo las estrellas? Nada, no hay, no existe. El roce era inminente, solo unos centímetros separándoles de-

—No—Entonces el pulgar de la chica se deslizo hacia los labios contrarios para evitar el tan anhelado beso, parpadeo confundido tras esto sin entender que había hecho mal.

—¿Kyoka? —Le llamo, pero al instante ella se levantó retirándose de encima la chaqueta contraria que cayó sobre la banca donde estaban sentados.

—Esto no está bien, Denki—Camino un par de pasos para tomar distancia, no podía pensar claramente cerca del rubio y lo sabía bien. El joven Kaminari se levantó de su sitio caminando detrás de ella.

—¿Porque no está bien? Dime que estoy haciendo mal—Le pidió mientras intentaba tomarle una mano para que se girara a verle, pero Kyoka se negó al instante alejando su mano de un fuerte movimiento. Se contuvo lo más que pudo de girarse hacia él.

—¿Que soy para ti, Denki? —Pregunto en una voz apenas audible pero que él pudo escuchar perfectamente ¿A qué venia esa pregunta? Apretó los labios fuertemente mientras sentía la incomodidad de la situación sin entender que era lo que pasaba con ella—Respóndeme . . . —Pidió de nueva cuenta, pero no hubo respuesta causando que se girara violentamente para verle a los ojos con clara frustración en el rostro—¡Respóndeme maldición! ¡Dime qué demonios soy para ti Denki Kaminari! —Era de las pocas veces que la veía perder la compostura de tal forma, sus pequeñas manos lo sujetaron de los hombros con toda la fuerza que tenía.

La tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no entendía cómo es que todo termino de esta forma y la situación le causaba arrugar los labios con incomodidad pues no sabía que responderle, o más bien, que era lo que ella _quería_ que le respondieran.

—Eso ya te lo he respondido—Su voz era un tenue susurro pues estaba en verdad dolido de lo que ella implicaba con su pregunta.

— . . . Sí, creo que ya lo has hecho—Se esforzó lo más posible por sonreír de forma sarcástica en lugar de romperse en mil pedazos—Soy solo otro número ¿No? —Esto hizo que Denki arrugara el entrecejo al instante, ella estaba por presionar el botón equivocado—Seré solo otra idiota en la larga lista de conquistas del _grandioso_ casanova Denki Kaminari—Soltó un ruido nasal de burla ante sus propias palabras—¿Pues qué crees, amigo? No voy a perder esta estúpida apuesta, no seré una idiota más con la que jugaras por un par de meses y me votaras cuando terminemos las clases; no dejare que me lastimes de esa forma—A este punto no pensaba lo que decía, un vómito verbal que incluye una particular mezcla de cosas que caían en la categoría "Se arrepentirá de haberlas dicho después"

— . . . ¿Crees que solo eres un juego para mí? —Se pasó ambas manos por la cara sin poder creer lo que la chica decía, tras esto la vio a los ojos pues era su turno de escupir muchas palabras y arrepentirse después—Eres tan cabeza dura que no te puede entrar la realidad, ¿Alguna vez has pensado por qué he invitado a tantas chicas a salir, pero jamás las veo más de una vez? ¡Tú, tu eres la razón! —Kyoka quedo en shock ante sus palabras, casi parecía que había soltado una descarga con su Quirk y la dejó electrocutada—¡Maldita sea, eres! —Se pasó las manos por la cara estirando su piel de forma exasperada.

—. . . Dios, esto es miserable—La chica se cubrió el rostro con una palma antes de soltar una risa sin nada de gracia—¿Sabes algo, Kaminari?—Su tono y que le hablara por el apellido no eran buenas señales—Tú me gustabas, en primer grado—Ahora fue el turno del chico de quedar sorprendido, eso no podía ser cierto—Después de que tus estupideces me apenaran en el festival cultural me hiciste darme cuenta que siempre estarías allí para mí, que sin importar cuanto intentara alejarte tú siempre me responderías con una radiante sonrisa que me dolía mirar pues enceguecía mi penumbra—Se descubrió los ojos buscando no dejar ver que estaban cristalinos—Pero entonces me di cuenta que jamás me verías de esa forma; tu buscabas chicas guapas, lindas y coquetas . . . No a tú, ¿Cómo me llamaste. . .? —

—Kyoka, por favor, no-

—Ah, sí . . . **Tu mejor amiga** —Nunca en la vida le costó tanto escuchar palabras ajenas como en esa ocasión, maldijo por lo bajo mientras agachaba la mirada—Pero bien, aquí me tienes, 3 años después: Tan tonta como el primer día, cayendo en tus sonrisas, en tus gestos y en tu estupidez que parece contagiosa—Camino hacia él sin verle siquiera, pasándose de largo hacia la puerta—Perdiste la apuesta; ahora mantente alejado de mí hasta que nos graduemos. Ese es mi premio por ganarte esta estupidez—Sentía que se atragantaría con su propio llanto, pero debía de mostrarse fuerte.

—Kyoka—Le llamó en voz baja y ella se detuvo solo por un segundo.

— . . . Aun me quedan días, no he perdido—Esto debía de ser una broma, se giró con coraje hacia él.

—¿Que no lo entiendes? No te amo, no me enamorare de ti de nuevo, sé qué haces esto solo para ganar y no dejare que me lastimes así—El rubio no se giraba para verle a la cara, solo se mantenía allí, estático—Ten la dignidad de verme a los ojos siquiera . . . —Su voz era un tenue murmullo a este punto. Entonces Denki comenzó a girarse para encararla.

—Claro que hago esto por ganar—Habló en un tono bastante serio, acercándose a ella lentamente y jamás le había visto tan dolido—Pero quiero ganar porque no quiero perderte, Kyo . . . —Joder con esas frases que daban directo en sus puntos débiles, la tomó de una mano pero ella respondió con un manotazo al instante, aun así él no la soltó resintiendo el duro impacto en su dorso.

—Suéltame . . . —Demandó en un tono agrio, no quería su tacto pues la calidez contraria le dolía demasiado al sentir que jamás seria suya.

— . . . Bien—Sus dedos la soltaron de forma lenta, básicamente dolorosa antes de suspirar suavemente—Tú me gustas, mucho Kyoka . . . Es por eso que hago todo esto—Se pasó junto a ella dejándole la puerta abierta para que bajara primero cosa que hizo pues no podía escuchar más sus palabras que sentía eran solo mentiras . . .

Bajo por la escalera tan rápido como pudo, debía de volver al primer piso para tomar el ascensor que la llevaría al tercero, donde estaba su alcoba mientras buscaba contener amargas lágrimas que no quería llorar, ya no más . . .

 _A la mañana siguiente . . .  
Sexto día de la apuesta._

Su mañana había sido una reverenda mierda.

Se levantó tarde, molesta y fatigada de la existencia solo para encontrarse con una total falta de ganas para prepararse el desayuno, tras arrastrar sus (Censurado) kilos de humanidad había el aula se topó con las inquisidoras miradas de sus amigas que esperaban saber lo "Increíble" que había sido su cita solo para toparse con un dedo medio alzado y una cabeza estrellándose contra un escritorio retumbando con fuerza.

¿Como podia ser peor? Kaminari no se presentó a las malditas clases siquiera, noto su asiento vacío y no evito pensar si eso era su culpa . . . Denki era una persona de sentimientos después de todo.

—¿Y Kaminari? —La voz de su profesor de aula rompió el silencio, era raro que el mencionado faltara a clases pues a pesar de su generalmente mal desempeño en estas era bastante cumplidor en cuanto asistir, incluso enfermo.

—Menciono sentirse mal esta mañana—Ante las palabras del alumno que entro durante el segundo año con ellos, Hitoshi Shinsou, el profesor solo se rasco la cabeza.

—Ya que. . . Alguien vaya a revisarlo—Al instante varias manos se alzaron, pero el negó ligeramente—Ustedes no, bajen las manos—Comento al instante que vio a Sero, Ashido y Kirishima levantando las palmas, entonces analizo la clase con la mirada—Bakugo, ve por él, si se siente mal a tu criterio déjalo que descanse y llama a Recovery Girl—Ante la mención el susodicho pego un gruñido de molestia maldiciendo su suerte.

A pesar de esto se levantó y camino a la puerta, esto causó pánico en el resto de su Squad que parecían preocupados que Katsuki fuese a por su amigo . . . Esto no podía terminar nada bien.

 _Dos horas después._

La puerta se abrió de par en par, extrañamente Bakugo regreso con un uniforme diferente al que tenía puesto, siendo esto obvio por la falta de una mancha que tenía en su chaleco esa mañana.

—. . . ¿Cómo esta Kaminari? —Fue la pregunta del profesor que solo noto como el cenizo ladeaba la cabeza con desinterés.

—Vómito en su recamara como una fuente, incluso sobre mí, tuve que ducharme y cambiarme. Fue un puto asco—Varias risas se dejaron escuchar, extrañamente los amigos del rubio no rieron ante algo que usualmente sería hilarante—Le llame a la anciana, dijo que debía descansar unos días por una infección de no sé qué mierda—Tras esto camino a su sitio y se negó a responder más al respecto.

Las clases prosiguieron con normalidad y durante todo el día Kyoka no pudo evitar sentir una extraña incomodidad ante lo que Bakugo había contado, ¿Cómo es que Denki se enfermó del estómago de la noche a la mañana? Ella comió de donde el mismo, no se sentía mal . . . Y no podía ser una mentira, Denki podría engañar a cualquiera menos al explosivo héroe eso era obvio así que tenía que ser verdad.

—Le gustas al electro-tarado—Pegó un respingo ante las repentinas palabras de su vecino de asiento, a veces olvidaba que Bakugo se sentaba junto suyo cuando este no se ponía a gritar como demente.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Trato de hacerse la desinteresada en el asunto, pero sin duda alguna esto le pego en una fibra sensible.

—Ya me escuchaste, le gustas al idiota de Pikachu—Camino lentamente tras haber recogido sus cosas, el resto ya se estaban retirando por igual así que nadie en particular presto mucha atención a su conversación.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —Que el de todas las personas se metiera en esto le causaba sorpresa, demasiada en realidad.

— . . . Porque reconozco la forma en que te mira—No iba a hablar mucho al respecto, pero conocía bien esa mirada—Así que no seas imbécil o te quedaras sola—Dio un gruñido y camino lejos de allí, mientras lo hacía notó como a varios metros delante suyo una pareja iba caminando . . . Midoriya y Ochako— . . . Idiota—Murmuró al aire, sin dejar claro a quién mientras en el aula quedaba solo Kyoka.

— . — . — .— .—

La rockera tuvo un largo camino de regreso al dormitorio, ninguna de sus amigas la espero pues todas tenían cosas que hacer con sus parejas y su compañía usual, Denki, no estaba por ningún lado . . . Tras varios minutos ingresó al edificio, pudo notar a algunas personas en sala comunitaria, pero nada le llamo la atención pues solo quería subir a su recamara y repetir lo que hizo el día anterior: Tirarse a la cama y llorar hasta dormirse.

— Que asco de día . . . —¿Ven? Se los dije, había sido un asco de día para la chica. Camino a pasos lentos fuera del elevador, arrastrando sus pies prácticamente, antes de detenerse frente a su puerta, iba a abrir el cerrojo cuando noto algo extraño—¿Qué demonios . . .? —Había una nota pegada en la puerta, de intenso color amarillo brillante. La tomo entre sus manos abriéndola para ver que decía.

" _Querida Kyoka._

 _No, espera, demasiado formal . . . ¡Kyo del mal!"_

Definitivamente era de Kaminari.

" _No me he rendido contigo._

 _ **Hare que te enamores de mí, como yo de ti"**_

En ese momento se había inventado un nuevo nivel de rojo para el rostro de la chica, ¿Cómo es que lograba romper todo cerrojo que ella ponía a sus condenados sentimientos?

" _Post Data: Sé que odias las flores . . . Pero estas son tus favoritas"_

Arrugó la nariz ligeramente, pero sin poder evitar sonreír, apretó la nota mientras entraba a su recámara esperando encontrar un ramo de rosas o algún otro gesto ridículamente romántico, incluso llegó a esperar ver al rubio eléctrico arrodillado con dichas flores en manos . . . Pero no, no encontró nada.

—¿Y ahora . . .? —Dejó sus cosas de lado antes de girar la mirada esperando encontrar el ramo de flores que le habían regalado— . . . Oh por Dios . . . —

Tuvo que ponerse las manos en los labios al no poder creer lo que veía, la pared que estaba a la derecha de su puerta había sido convertida en un lienzo, docenas y docenas de lirios morados y amarillos habían sido pintados allí en todas las direcciones generando un hermoso mural, aun podía sentir el tenue aroma a pintura por lo que seguramente había sido pintado ese mismo día, sentía que las piernas le temblaban pues dos días antes Denki le había preguntado. . .

—" _Dime ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?"_ —

Ella detestaba que se cortaran flores para dar regalos, él lo sabía bien . . . Así que con esto no rompía esa regla. Sentía lágrimas de nuevo, pero no de tristeza . . . Era el gesto más bello que nadie le hubiera hecho y no fue hasta que se dedicó a analizar el mural que noto otra pequeña papeleta pegada en el muro que no tardó en recoger para leer.

" _Lirios, tus favoritos._

 _Creí que así te gustaría recibir flores . . ._

 _Con amor.  
Denki. "_

Apretó el papel contra su pecho . . .

— . — . — .— .—

Denki había estado descansando en su recamara tras haber terminado su "Obra de arte" lo sorprendente fue cuando Bakugo lo encontró en plena labor y lejos de detenerlo, tras explicarle la situación, accedió a ayudarle para terminar a tiempo e incluso mejorar lo que llevaba pues, en palabras del cenizo, "Pintaba de la mierda"

—¿Uh? —Noto entonces como le llegaba un mensaje de texto a su teléfono.

[TEXTO: J-Rock]

 _"Gracias por las flores"_

Una suave sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, al menos le había agradecido . . . Estaba por responder cuando noto que le mandó un segundo mensaje.

[TEXTO: J-Rock]

" _Te quedan 3 días.  
El tiempo vuela. "_

. . . ¿Acaso ella . . .?

Una enorme sonrisa le surgió en los labios mientras pegaba un salto de emoción sobre su propia cama pegando un grito al aire que fue rápidamente reprendido por Iida, su vecino de habitación

" _Paso número seis para conquistar a una chica:_

 _Flores, a las chicas les encantan las flores y . . . ¡Ella dijo que si! Bueno, no dijo que si ¡Pero acepto seguir el reto!_

 _¡Voy a conquistarla, ya verán!_

 _Regla de Oro: Si lloras por ella ¡Líneas delanteras!"_

Y con eso terminaban el sexto día . . .


	8. Dia 7

Bueno, estaba genuinamente enamorada de Denki Kaminari.

O al menos eso quiere creer, era confuso considerando que el idiota era . . . Bueno, un reverendo idiota y podría confundir lo que sentía como enamoramiento con algo más, daba por hecho que la atracción estaba allí, al menos un amor platónico siquiera. Lo que si era obvio es que él no había vencido todavía, la apuesta había sido clara: Ella debía caer profundamente enamorada o el no ganaría.

Ahora debía de soportar los ridículos gestos del rubio pues si bien no lo volvió a ver tras la noche que le regaló las " _flores más bellas de su vida_ " como lo describía sin querer admitir con una enorme sonrisa bobalicona, recibió un texto de este por la madrugada.

[Texto: Jamming-Whey]

" _¡Buenos días bella durmiente!  
Día siete"_

Seguido de varios Emojis de una cara de diablillo, no evitó reírse ante esto pues era algo " _típicamente Kaminari_ " y eso la alegraba bastante, lamentablemente para ella al bajar por su desayuno no pudo ver nada de este causando que su buen ánimo decayera solo un poco.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Denki? —Ante la mención del rubio eléctrico el resto de sus compañeros, que comían sus desayunos alegremente guardaron silencio casi al instante.

—Enfermo—Respondieron todos los miembros del Baku-Squad, menos Bakugo, al mismo tiempo y con una sincronía que dejaba ver era una bien practicada mentira.

—No preguntare—Murmuró dándole un sorbo a su café, algo debía de tramar ese pequeño ratón amarillo y aunque estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él, de nuevo, no dejaría que la tomara con la guardia baja (Mentira total)

—Hoy tenemos clase de práctica heroica compañeros, les pido de la manera más atenta que tengan sus uniformes en orden—La siempre formal voz de Iida se hizo presente rompiendo el profundo silencio del lugar, era cierto que tenían esa clase, una práctica en una escuela ficticia para tratar de lidiar con una toma de rehenes en equipos.

—Y ahora que lo mencionas, Kaminari-kun es con nosotros—Fue el apacible murmullo de Ochako que se rasco la cabeza nerviosa, ahora debía de hacer equipo con Deku y Bakugo sin el Pikachu siendo el que rompiera el hielo con sus bromas y buena actitud.

—Lo que me putas faltaba—El cenizo ahora debía de soportar a la linda parejita melosa sin nadie con quien hablar y/o usar como fuente de desahogo para su rabia.

—Quizá no debiste ayudarle a pintar mi recamara ayer—El suspicaz comentario de Kyoka hizo al explosivo héroe congelarse en su sitio, una tostada francesa se le resbaló de los dedos.

— . . . ¿De qué hablas, Audífonos? —Murmuró en un tono bajo, ronco y bastante amenazante.

—Creo que es bastante obvio lo que dije—Contestó ella con toda calma mientras daba un sorbo más a su café—¿Saben? Me he preguntado por varios días . . . ¿Cómo es que Denki Kaminari de todas las personas ha logrado sacar esta apuesta adelante?—En cuando menciono la palabra apuesta más de uno dio un respingo, incluso juraría vio a Todoroki entrecerrar los ojos con incomodidad—Y me pregunte, ¿A quién ha ayudado Kaminari para conquistar a su pareja que le deba un favor. . .?—Vio a sus amigas una por una notando como estas tosían o volteaban en todas direcciones menos hacia ella—¿Eh, _Musas_?—Nuevo respingo por parte de las chicas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, tus insinuaciones me parecen sucias calumnias—Era de esperarse que Ashido fuera la única con las agallas de contestar, mintiendo, pero contestando al final de cuentas.

—Seguro que sí . . . También me pareció sospechoso que el viernes pasado por la mañana nadie decidiera desayunar en la cocina, pero todos los demás días estuviera llena; como hoy—De nuevo entrecerró los ojos.

— . . .Ese fui yo—Todoroki contestó sin pena alguna causando un revuelo en su novia que le tapó la boca con una mano.

—O que todos accedieron a esa tontería del Paintball y graciosamente Bakugo, el invencible, perdiera por primera vez en su vida—A esto fue que Katsuki solo chasqueo la lengua girando el rostro de medio lado.

—Tuviste suerte, nada más—Fue lo único que masculló.

—Después la pizarra de las compras fue borrada, lo cual es gracioso porque Iida tiene una copia de esta siempre en su recamara además que muchos tienen fotografías de esta para asegurarse cuando es su turno ¿Pero de pronto nadie sabía quién seguía justo cuando Momo estaba ocupada y " _convenientemente_ " nos tocaba a ambas aun cuando no era así? —A esto hasta el presidente de la clase se sentó agachando la mirada.

— . . . Aunque mis acciones son reprochables deseo aclarar que las he realizado por una buena causa—Fue lo único que dijo mientras mantenía la mirada en su plato.

—Y claro ¿Cómo olvidar que Toru, convenientemente, estaba fuera de mi recamara y que todas las chicas aparecieran casualmente rápido cuando necesitaba un Outfit que convenientemente era útil para conocer a la madre de Kaminari? —Fue entonces que todo se puso cabeza abajo pues las chicas se levantaron de golpe.

—¡¿Que?! _**¡¿Te llevo a conocer a su mama?!**_ —Kyoka pegó un salto hacia atrás, no entendía porque se sorprendían tanto . . . ¿O es que acaso no lo sabían?

—¡¿No lo sabían?!—Pregunto sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie estrellando las manos contra la mesa.

—¡Claro que no! —Respondieron todas menos Ashido pues ella no había estado presente.

—¡Sabiendo que eso iba a hacer hubiera ido también! ¡Maldito Denki-chu nos dijo que te llevaría a cenar! —Habló la chica rosada mientras golpeaba la mesa casi derribando varios platos.

—¡¿Y ustedes le creyeron?! Espera, ¡Los hombres ya lo sabían! ¡¿Acaso no fue un consejo que les dio para conquistar chicas?!—Preguntó a los hombres que parecían más confundidos que otra cosa.

—Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, Jirou-san—Fue lo único que dijo Midoriya mientras alzaba las manos pidiéndole calma.

—¡No estoy mal interpretando nada! ¡Ustedes imbéciles siguieron los pasos de ese idiota para enamorar a sus parejas en ese idiota plan de 10 dias, pero eso no funcionara conmigo! —Les apuntó con sus Jacks de forma amenazante mientras más miradas de duda se formaban.

—Definitivamente tienes las cosas mal, Jirou—Todoroki estaba diciendo más palabras que nunca en su vida.

—Yo se lo explico—Sero alzó su mano derecha mientras esperaba que le prestaran atención, tras esto carraspeo—Déjame adivinar; Tú crees que Kaminari les dio un plan detallado de como conquistar a sus parejas, ¿no? Pasos a seguir y todo eso—Esto la estaba haciendo ponerse nerviosa.

—Pues sí, eso me dijo él . . . Su ridículo plan de diez días—Más miradas de confusión que la hicieron entender que estaba pasando, cayó sentada en su silla de nueva cuenta—Oh maldición, no existe ningún plan de diez días . . . —La realización la golpeaba más fuerte de lo que All Might jamás podría.

—Correcto, ¿Porque no le explican chicos? —Ante esto los jóvenes en una relación sentimental se removieron nerviosos en su sitio.

— . . . Yo empiezo—Ante el suave apretón de manos dado por Momo es que el joven mitad y mitad se decidió a ser el primer valiente.

 _Flashback._

Denki Kaminari disfrutaba de una apacible tarde en la sala común, en sus manos la vieja y confiable Nintendo Switch en la que intentaba desbloquear a cada personaje del famoso "Smash Bros" y tras tres horas jugando sentía que se le caerían los dedos en cualquier momento. Su calma sin embargo se vio irrumpida cuando Shouto Todoroki camino hacia donde él estaba y se sentó en el mismo sofá, justo junto a él.

—. . . Necesito tu ayuda—Hablo llano y simple, típico en él.

—Si necesitas que cargue tu teléfono solo ponlo en mi boca—Tras unos segundos soltó una risilla— _Ponlo en mi boca_ , eso suena mal—

—. . . Necesito tu ayuda con Yaoyorozu—Y entonces fue que el rubio puso su juego en pausa, dejó la consola lentamente a su costado y se giró mecánicamente hacia el medio pelirrojo.

—Creo que tantos ataques de Jirou me han dejado sordo ¿Que dijiste Todobroski? —Pregunto estando muy seguro de que había escuchado mal.

—Necesito tu ayuda con Yaoyorozu—Repitió con ese mismo tono monótono, el rostro del Kaminari era una pintura de Picasso a este punto.

—. . . Necesito contexto, mucho contexto—Pidió amablemente, pero por dentro estaba burbujeando de felicidad pues ya se imaginaba a donde iba todo esto. El contrario solo cerró los ojos ligeramente, era difícil ser . . . Pues él y lidiar con estas cosas.

—Yaoyorozu y yo hemos compartido una relación de cordialidad desde que nos conocemos. Trabajamos juntos como colegas en orden de mejorar y superarnos como héroes—Ante el formal discurso Denki se permitió interrumpir.

—¿Y en qué momento comenzaste a sentir mariposas en el estómago por ella? —Pregunto con toda naturalidad.

— . . . —Ligero silencio—Marzo—

—¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía, Kirishima me debe dinero! —

— . . . ¿Que? —

—Nada. Continúa hermano—Tosidos falsos que ocultan mentiras. Tras esto es que Shouto cruzo los dedos de sus manos viendo este punto fijamente.

—Es complicado . . . Hablarle cuando me sonríe de esa forma—El contrario solo asintió palmeando su espalda suavemente.

—Ah, sí, la sonrisa que hace te derritas al instante preguntándote _"¿Porque me gusta tanto esta mujer?_ "—Extrañamente atinadas sus palabras.

—. . . No te gusta Yaoyorozu, ¿Verdad? —Al instante el rubio pegó un salto hacia atrás de forma preventiva.

—¡No, no, no! —Que luego termina rostizado o algo peor—Lo digo porque entiendo eso hermano, también lo he pasado. Llevo dos años enamorado de la misma chica que solo me ve como su amigo—Pego una carcajada para aliviar el ambiente, pero esto no afecto al medio albino.

— . . . Esa risa es falsa y oculta dolor—Este comentario tan certero hizo que se detuviera.

—Maldito Midoriya ¿Porque pensó que sería buena idea llevarte a ese curso de sensibilidad? —Pego un bufido ante la situación para luego desviar la mirada—Sigue mi consejo Todobroski, si te gusta Yaomomo deberías hacérselo saber; no sé, llévala a cenar o algo—Encogió los hombros, él no era bueno para eso de las ideas románticas que por algo estaba soltero.

—Ya hemos cenado muchas veces juntos, ella no parece considerar esto una muestra de mi interés romántico—Tras esta confirmación Denki hizo algo que no había hecho en años de estudios en la U.A. pero que la situación lo ameritaba: Se puso a pensar.

—Entonces llévala a una **cita tonta** —Alzó su índice con total seguridad de sus palabras, el contrario sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la mejilla.

—Cita . . . ¿Tonta? —Repitió sin mucha seguridad de que significaba eso.

—Sí, piénsalo: Yaomomo piensa que eres un tipo formal y elegante, por lo que, si la invitas a cenar considera que lo haces como colegas, en cambio si la llevas a una cita tonta, una tontería que ella no vea venir, así lograra ver una parte de ti que no sea formal, déjala que vea al verdadero Shouto un poco ¡Quizá le guste más! —Eso era lo más estúpidamente brillante que hubiera escuchado de la boca ajena desde que inventó los sándwiches de tocino hechos con Poptars.

— . . . ¿Y cómo hago eso? —

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Y entonces Shouto me llevó al museo de la gelatina—Varias personas intentaron, malamente, de contener la risa—Estando allí logre conversar mucho con él, no de las clases o temas triviales formales sino de nosotros mismos, me di cuenta que bajo esa seriedad formal que yo veía en nuestras salidas estaba la persona de la que hoy me enamore—Entrelazo sus dedos más con los de su pareja—A veces solo se necesita un empujón en una dirección ridícula para darte cuenta de lo que siempre has tenido contigo . . . —No, eso no le cayó como una pedrada en la cabeza a Kyoka, uh-hu, para nada.

— . . . Pe-pero ¿Y ustedes. . .? —Ante la pregunta de Kyoka es que tanto Ochako como Midoriya pegaron nerviosas risas.

—Pues veras . . . —

 _Flashback._

Denki ahora disfrutaba de una entretenida noche de League of Legends, porque el chico no se sentía completo hasta haber matado varias neuronas con corajes innecesarios en un juego sin mayor objetivo que hacerlo enfurecer, lo curioso es que justo antes de iniciar la búsqueda de partida noto como uno de sus amigos le invitaba a jugar.

" _All Mighty Boy te ha invitado a una partida"_

Parpadeo curioso, hacía mucho que no jugaba con Midoriya, pero de buena forma acepto por supuesto y en cuanto entro a la sala de juegos es que el comunicador de equipos se activó.

—¡Hey Midoriya, mi amigo! ¿A qué debo el inusual placer de tu invitación? —No era que le molestara pero el chico verdoso solía estar más ocupado entrenando o estudiando que divirtiéndose en la computadora.

—¡Kaminari-kun, necesito tu consejo! —Grito de la nada antes de guardar un extraño silencio—También, agradezco que aceptaras la partida—Cortesía, algo vital en el joven héroe.

— Esto usualmente es al revés ¿No? Yo te pido ayuda y todo eso—Soltó una risilla mientras el juego mostraba como estaban por iniciar una partida—Pero dime pequeño saltamontes verde ¿En qué puedo el maestro Obi-Wan Kaminari ayudarte? ¿Quieres salir de Bronce? —Intento hacer una broma para aminorar el ambiente.

—Eh, no, no es eso . . . Veras, estoy en una precaria situación donde-

—Estarás en una precaria situación si me robas los asesinatos—Advirtió ante la elección del muchacho, este solo reía nerviosamente.

—No, no, prometo que no . . . Pe-pero bueno, volviendo al tema—Carraspeó suavemente y acomodo sus ideas—Tras mucho considerarlo y analizarlo además de tomar en cuenta todos los factores que he estudiado en múltiples fuentes, así como consultar con mi madre y All Might he estado pensando que quizás-

—¡Ya escúpelo! —Se quejó ante tanto murmullo sin sentido, ahora veía porque Bakugo detestaba ese detalle de Midoriya.

—¡Pu-pues! —Trago saliva, no le quedaba más que hablar con la verdad—Me . . . Me gusta Uraraka-san . . . —

—¡Oh Dios, estoy sorprendido! —Hablo en un tono alto e impactado, aunque en realidad estaba rodando los ojos mientras mandaba un texto a Kirishima.

[TEXTO: Metapod]

" _Me debes dinero, de nuevo"_

Seguido de varios Emojis de billetes.

—Pues. . . Así es y la verdad no sé qué hacer al respecto—Su tono era consternado, se notaba que sufría por la situación en cuestión.

—Escucha Midoriya, no soy precisamente el mejor para dar consejos en esto, pero si quieres saber lo que dos años como presidente electo de la Friendzone me ha enseñado es . . . —De pronto comienza a dar clics como demente—¡Cúrame, cúrame, cúrame! —Entonces se escuchó de la pantalla "Primera sangre"—¡Eso! —Canturreo alegre.

—. . . ¿Kaminari-kun? —

—¿Eh? —

—¿Lo que 2 años como presidente de la Friendzone te ha enseñado es . . .? —

—Ah, sí—Se había entusiasmado insultando a sus rivales por el chat que olvidó a su amigo en penurias—Solo **habla con ella** ; conversa y déjale saber que **ella rockea tu corazón** —

—Ese es . . . Un gran consejo, Kaminari-kun—Y a la vez le hacía preguntarse cómo es que el rubio podía estar tan relajado sintiendo todo eso y no pudiéndolo demostrar.

—Es un don—Su voz incluso reflejaba una sonrisa a pesar de no poder verla.

" _Te han matado"_

—¡Midoriya! —

—¡Lo siento, apuntaba tu consejo! —

— . . . Vas reportado —

Fin del Flashback.

—Y en base del consejo de Kaminari-kun le compre globos a Ochako que deletreaban "Tú me haces flotar"—Se tapa la cara con la mano que su novia no sostenía mientras ella solo sonreía sonrojada y feliz.

— . . . E-entonces Kaminari . . . —Murmuraba por lo bajo pues esa misma tonta frase que él había usado estaba en su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo y no solo la inventó en ese momento para la apuesta.

—La verdad a mí solo me dijo que fuera un hombre y hablara con Mina—Kirishima no quería contar que de hecho ambos lloraron masculinamente—Lo que me dijo fue . . . —

 _Flashback._

—¡Me gusta Mina! ¡¿Qué hago?!—Pregunto entrando al cuarto del rubio en total pánico, este apenas y se había puesto a jugar en su consola cuando entraron de golpe y el controlador de la Play 4 salió volando hacia una cama.

—¡Yo no fui y no puedes probarlo! —Grito en histeria antes de darse cuenta de quién era y más aún de lo que había dicho—¡Espera! ¡¿Te gusta mi mejor amiga?!—Preguntó apuntándole a la cara acusadoramente.

—. . . Si—Bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzado pues eso pecaba completamente contra el código de Bros.

— . . . ¡Mi bro y mi mejor amiga! —Aplaudió mientras le brillaban los ojos, ¿Esperaban que se enojara? ¡Es Denki! — ¡¿Planeas decírselo?! ¡Demonios, esto debe ser especial! —Saltaba como una colegiala emocionada pues en verdad no podía creer que esto fuese a pasar . . . Aparte de todo eso; Sero le debía dinero. El pelirrojo se sorprendió de la buena voluntad de su amigo pues esperaba que se enojara con él, tenía motivos para hacerlo.

—Bro . . . —Le vio con ojos llorosos, apretando uno de sus puños a media altura mientras sentía que tenía la mejor bro de la vida.

—¡Bro! —Denki por su parte se levantó para ofrecerle un abrazo que rápidamente se vio contestado de la forma más masculina posible.

—No homo—Dijeron a la vez, nunca estaba de mas ¿Verdad?

—¡¿Qué debo hacer?! —Pregunto en pánico total, si se trataba de golpes Kirishima era el primero en saltar sin temor alguno ¿Pero sobre el amor? ¡Él no sabía ni como deletrearlo! Ante el pánico de la situación lo mejor era aún más pánico ¿Verdad?

—¡Escúchame Bro! ¡¿Estás enamorado de esta mujer?! — Aun con el caos del momento el contrario asintió con decisión.

—Si—Hablo en un tono serio.

—¡¿Quieres amarla?! —

—¡Si! —Su voz se llenó de emoción.

—¡¿Complacerla?! —Se veían fijamente a los ojos de la forma más masculina posible.

—¡Si! —Grito ahora apretando los puños.

— _¡Pues dale, dale toda tu ternura!_ . . . —Canturreo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás—A las chicas les encanta lo cursi—Chasqueo los dedos apuntando hacia arriba.

—. . . Pero ¿Cómo hago eso? —Tras la pregunta Kaminari abrió su boca como si estuviera listo para responder, pero luego la cerro guardando silencio por varios segundos, entonces parpadeo y termino encogiendo los hombros.

—Ve **películas** cursis con ella, seguro te la ganas con eso—

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Entonces me recomendó que viéramos un maratón de Alíen porque son las películas favoritas de Mina, cada que yo brincaba de terror ella me abrazaba—Admitía sin vergüenza alguna mientras la rosadita solo reía abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Verlo temblar era bastante gracioso—Tras esto dejo un tronado beso en la mejilla de su novio.

—. . . Me están diciendo—Kyoka tuvo que tomar aire profundamente, le costaba respirar a este punto— Que todo lo que él ha hecho hasta ahora . . . —

—¿Ha sido improvisado, sacado de la nada y completamente Kaminari? —Hitoshi dio un sorbo más a su café mientras suspiraba dejando ver la calidez de su bebida.

—Joder, es más idiota de lo que parece. Ahora veo porque Pikachu la quiere tanto—Katsuki se hecho otra tostada a la boca.

—. . . Voy a matarlo—Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, no podía con la vergüenza que la embargaba.

—¿Por qué no solo aceptas que te gusta y ya, kero? —Pregunto la siempre serena Tsuyu mientras se ponía un dedo a la altura de la boca.

—. . . Matarlo es más fácil—Murmuro por lo bajo, varias sonrisas se forjaron viendo hacia ella pues en verdad que no sabía lo que venía hacia ella.

 _Cinco horas después.  
Área de entrenamiento seis, simulación de rescate._

Los jóvenes estaban listos para su entrenamiento, trajes de héroe en su lugar y solo con una falta notable entre el grupo mientras su profesor los guiaba por el área que simulaba ser una escuela promedio de una zona urbana. Caminaban por un enorme campo de atletismo antes de detenerse ante la orden del Pro Hero que alzo su mano para llamarles la atención.

—Este será el escenario, para la práctica ustedes actuaran como un escuadrón de héroes que responde al llamado de la policía por un ataque de villanos. En la escuela detrás mío dicho grupo de villanos tendrán secuestrados a una cantidad desconocida de alumnos, la cantidad de enemigos también es desconocida y será elegida al azar usando robots como los—Entonces un chillido mecánico le llamo la atención, ¿Era eso el sonido de un micrófono encendiéndose?

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser real . . .No te puedo dejar de mirar . . ._ —Una voz comenzó a retumbar por el lugar cantando de forma bastante armoniosa mientras poco a poco iba en aumento la tonada de una de las canciones más famosas del inmortal Frank Sinatra.

En medio del grupo de héroes Kyoka abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Iba esto en serio? No podía fingir demencia pues reconocía la voz a la perfección, un idiota sin duda alguna . . . Su idiota.

—Esto no está pasando. . . —Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos o al menos lo intento antes que risillas la hicieran ver hacia arriba pues en unas enormes gradas de metal junto al lugar donde ellos estaban el rubio Kaminari estaba sentado en una esquina.

— _Eres como tocar el cielo, te quiero siempre sujetar . . . Al fin y después de tanto el amor ha llegado ¡Agradezco a Dios el vivo estar!_ —Se levantó de su lugar en pose bastante dramática ganándose más pequeñas risas de sus compañeros mientras su profesor veía con un shock impropio de su usualmente serena cara.

—¿Quieres que lo detenga? —Hitoshi dio un par de pasos junto al profesor mientras sujetaba su bufanda en señal que saldría al combate de recibir la orden.

—No, yo me—Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues su cuerpo se vio paralizado al instante en una sensación que él conocía bastante bien.

—Lo siento . . . Pero me pidieron este favor—El peli morado se rasco la nuca ligeramente, había usado su Quirk para dejar al profesor bajo su _"Control Mental"_ ¿Castigado por un año? Sin dudarlo, ¿Le darían un sermón de una semana? Ya lo veía venir, ¿Valió la pena todo eso por su amigo? — . . . Hazlo bien, Kaminari—Murmuro con una sonrisa en labios: Totalmente valió la pena.

Devuelta con nuestro Pikachu protagonista este lentamente vio hacia su grupo de compañeros que se movió uno a uno hasta dejar a Kyoka en medio de todos, ella quería que se la comiera la tierra, pero no podía ver fijamente en los dorados ojos del Kaminari que solo ensancho su sonrisa aún más.

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad . . ._ —Alzo su mano libre, la que no sujetaba el micrófono, apuntando directo a la chica— _No puedo dejar de verte a_ _ **ti**_ _. . ._ —

Entonces la música comenzó a retumbar mucho más sonoro que antes mientras Denki, literalmente, comenzaba a bailar de un lado a otro como el más joven Michael Jackson hubiera hecho ganándose aplausos de sus compañeros mientras Jirou solo soltaba una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

— _¡Te amo baby! ¡Y eso está muy bien!_ _¡Te necesito baby!_ —Dio alargados pasos que le hicieron bajar varios escalonesde golpe antes de sentarse a mitad del camino— _Te amo baby y confía en mi cuando te digo . . ._ —Puso una sonrisa más en labios mientras un par de centinelas de seguridad aparecían para "detener al revoltoso" acercándose por los costados—Oh demonios—Se levantó de golpe corriendo hacia un costado entre más risas de sus compañeros— _¡Oh bella baby, no me rechaces ya! ¡Ahora que te halle quédate!_ —Evadió a uno de los robots pasándole por encima mientras el otro chocaba con su compañero— _Y déjame amarte baby . . ._ —Dio un salto que le haría caer varios metros desde las gradas al suelo, pero una rampa de hielo, cortesía de Todoroki, se formó haciéndolo patinar, a duras penas, hasta quedar frente a Kyoka entre tambaleos pero logro encontrar su compostura antes de sonreírle— _Déjame amarte . . ._ —Extendió la última parte volviéndose más un susurro hasta ver a la chica de frente, ónix contra dorado una vez mas . . .

—Dios, eres todo un idiota . . . —Murmuro ella tomándose los codos con ambas manos mientras intentaba no dejar el sonrojo derretir su rostro, más cuando un lirio morado quedo a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo? —Pregunto de la nada dejando completamente confundida, y apenada, a la contraria.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué baile? —No lo entendía en lo más mínimo, aunque eso no era novedad.

—Di que sí, por favor . . . —Le suplico con su radiante mirada que le pedía una afirmación, Kyoka no entendía que demonios pasaba allí . . . Pero esos ojos le podían demasiado.

—No sé qué estas tramando . . . —Suspiro pesadamente antes de sonreír con felicidad para entonces asentir—Pero bien . . . Acepto —Al instante no solo Denki, sino que toda la clase, alzaron las manos con emoción a excepción de algunos menos apasionados claro está.

—¡Dijo que si! —Grito con emoción dando varios saltos de alegría, la tomo por las mejillas y se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo una venda le rodeo la boca y en general toda la cabeza— . . . _Oh shit_ —Pensó el rubio pues su profesor se había liberado del control mental de su amigo, que ya estaba atado por igual.

—Kaminari . . . —Sí, ese tono en definitiva indicaba una semana de detención.

—¡Nosotras nos encargamos de ella! —Mina y el resto de las chicas se puso alrededor de Kyoka que solo parpadeo confundida ¿De que hablaban ahora? Bueno, lo que si es que su prospecto de pareja era arrastrado a su muy posible homicidio.

—¡Si muero alimenten a mis gatos! —Shinsou pidió mientras era arrastrado junto con Denki que solo se retorcía como un pescado recién sacado del agua.

—. . . Okay, ¿A qué se refiere ese idiota con "El baile"? —Ya que el aura mágica de enamoramiento había pasado era momento de las preguntas incomodas y los piquetes de ojos.

—No tenemos tiempo para tus locuras conspiranoicas—Momo aplaudió con una enorme sonrisa alegre en sus labios—Debemos arreglar tu vestido—

—. . . Mi . . . ¡¿Vestido?! —Se horrorizo ¡¿A qué demonios había aceptado entrar?!

" _Paso número siete para conquistar a una chica:_

 _¡Se romántico! ¡Haz algo que le demuestre cuan loco de amor te tiene!_

 _Regla de Oro: Si es música de Frank Sinatra ¡Es un hit y líneas delanteras!"_

Y sin contar el castigo que recibiría ese fue el mejor fin para el séptimo día . . .


	9. Dia 8

Todo había sido una total y completa locura.

No entendía cómo demonios había terminado en esa situación, en verdad que le costaba ponerle pies y cabeza a semejante locura pues tras hacer el más grande ridículo de su vida Kaminari Denki la había . . . ¿Invitado a un baile?

Era algo ridículo, algo inverosímil, algo . . . Totalmente Denki.

— Estás pensando en el ¿No? — La pregunta le hizo salir de sus profundos pensamientos.

Tras que Kaminari y Shinsou fueran llevados por su profesor/madre oruga solo se pudieron escuchar sus alaridos de dolor a la distancia, daban por hecho que estarían castigados hasta la eternidad y lo que le seguía ¡E incluso había rumores que ambos volvieron casi a media noche tras la detención luciendo como espectros!

— Me preocupa que Aizawa lo haya matado— Confeso mientras seguían sacándole medidas, esto era incomodo, bastante incómodo en verdad.

Después de que la clase se viera "interrumpida" por una interpretación improvisada de Frank Sinatra parodiando la famosa película "10 Cosas que odio de ti" siguieron el día de clases sin ver más de Kaminari o Shinsou. Las chicas guardaron voto de silencio total ante _la situación_ y dejaron a la pobre Jirou en la indomia toda la noche quien apenas y pudo dormir hasta que recibió un texto por parte del rubio idiota que la hizo calmarse un poco y conciliar el sueño.

" _Sigo vivo"_

Eso era un alivio.

" _Pero me duele existir"_

Seguido de docenas de emojis tristes . . . Definitivamente estaba enamorada de ese imbécil.

Al día siguiente, el día ocho de su "competencia" con el rubio este no se presentó a clases, en palabras de su profesor "Sufriría un castigo especial" y esto les causo bastante temor por la vida del Pikachu de la clase, aunque Aizawa no lo lastimaría . . . ¿Verdad?

— Kaminari-kun estará bien, tu tranquila — Ochako decía con total seguridad mientras seguía cepillando el cabello de la muchacha quien tuvo que ser detenida dos veces para que no tirara manotazos.

Tras terminar las clases todo se volvió una locura; todas le saltaron encima jalándola hacia su recamara y mil cosas comenzaron a volar en toda dirección: Maquillaje, peines, fijadores para el cabello y no habían parado de sacarle medidas para ajustar _ese_ vestido.

Si, habían encontrado _ese_ vestido que jamás pudo usar en la escuela secundaria y aunque ella quería creer que no le quedaría, por ende evitando tener que usarlo, Yaoyorozu parecía ser una experta costurera y con ayuda de su Quirk estaba casi terminando los ajustes necesarios para que le quedara a la perfección.

— ¡Listo! — La joven adinerada alzó su trabajo completamente orgullosa, de ver la fina pieza de ropa es que Jirou tragó saliva con indecisión clara en su mirada.

— Ni muerta me pondré eso— Aclaro muy severa, varias miradas vieron en su dirección por contados diez segundos.

— . . . Sujeten sus brazos— Momo no estuvo trabajando toda la parte en ese vestido como para que su mejor amiga se pusiera a remilgar al respecto, gritos agónicos, pataletas e incluso un puñetazo pero . . .

— _¡Perfecta!_ — Fue el pensamiento colectivo, excepto de Mina que se acariciaba el golpe al ojo pero aun así alzaba un pulgar con la mano libre.

Era un vestido ideal para un baile, de un profundo color morado como casi todo lo que caracterizaba a la joven rockera, sin mangas dejando sus hombros descubiertos por completo y con un lazo que se ataba tras su cuello dejando así su espalda desnuda hasta la mitad de esta, era suficientemente largo para llegar a sus rodillas en la parte frontal pero mucho más en la parte trasera dejando que llegará hasta casi 15 centímetros del suelo. Ante el mar de miradas sobre ella comenzó a jugar con sus Jacks de forma nerviosa, detestaba sentirse observada.

—¡Y-Ya dejen de verme maldición! —Se quejó/imploro al mismo tiempo tratando de cubrirse el rostro aun cuando le advirtieron que no se tocara los ojos o podría arruinarse la sombra que le habían puesto.

—¡Te ves hermosa Kyoka-chan! —Mina rápidamente alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación, tres horas de sufrimiento habían valido la pena.

—¡Pareces una princesa! —Ochako junto sus manos con emoción.

—Una princesa rockera, kero—Puntualizó Tsuyu mientras asentía con felicidad por su amiga.

—Kyoka-san, nosotras debemos irnos, Kaminari-san dijo que le esperaras afuera a las diez en punto—Fue el turno de Yaoyorozu que suspiro suavemente, había sido demasiado esfuerzo pero estaba tremendamente satisfecha. Camino a su amiga tomándola de los hombros y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa—Luces hermosa—Le aseguro causándole aún más sonrojo a la chica mientras su amiga más alta le ponía una bufanda de seda, de claro color violeta, alrededor del cuello.

—Paren de decir eso o comenzare a creerlo . . . —Murmuró por lo bajo mientras tomaba la bufanda para así tener algo que apretar.

—Vamos chicas, tenemos que prepararnos igual—Y ante las palabras de Hagakure todas abandonaron la habitación dejando a Kyoka completamente sola. Suspiro fuertemente antes de girar el rostro y verse al espejo . . . Se veía bonita, se sentía bonita aunque jamás lo admitiría por lo alto, era . . . Espera.

—. . . ¡¿Para qué tienen que prepararse ellas?!—Se altero al instante; esto no podía ser nada bueno.

 _48 agónicos minutos después._

Se había aburrido bastante esperando, al menos el escuchar música la hizo sentir menos tensión de . . . Lo que fuese que Kaminari estuviera planeando hacer con eso del "baile" que ya daba por hecho que sería algo ridículo. También tuvo que abstenerse de espiar lo que sus compañeras hacían, debía respetar privacidad, el no abusar de sus poderes y bla, bla, bla todo ese discurso que Aizawa les daba cada que se portaban mal.

— Llego la hora . . . — Dijo para sí misma, estaban por dar las diez de la noche así que era momento de verse en la entrada con Kaminari justo como le habían indicado. Mientras el elevador bajaba los pisos hacia el primero no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto sofocada, casi ahogada incluso. Cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron es que lentos pasos temblorosos la hicieron caminar hacia la entrada . . . Y allí lo vio.

Detrás de la puerta principal la estaba esperando, viendo hacia el cielo con relativo interés antes de notar su presencia y girarse hacia ella. Nunca había visto a Kaminari de traje, sin dudarlo el saco negro lo hacía lucir elegante ¿Y cómo no? Una corbata dorada de color casi brillante que demandaba las miradas a su alrededor, lo curioso fue ver que su usualmente salvaje cabello se encontraba bien peinado dándole una apariencia casi graciosa.

— . . . Oh, demonios—Murmuro de solo verla, jamás había visto que sus ojos brillaran con tanta intensidad y esto le hizo recuperar un poco de confianza a pesar de sentirse apenada por la devoción en su mirada.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu cabello? —Fue lo primero que le dijo, en un tono burlón mientras se acercaba a él, estiró una de sus manos y comenzó a revolver su cabello de forma fugaz causando que este se esponjara y adoptara su forma usual—Mucho mejor, esto luce más Kaminari Denki—El comentario le arrancó una risa al muchacho.

—Para que te lo sepas; dos hombres, tres peines y seis latas de fijador murieron para hacer ese peinado. Ahora eso recaerá en tu conciencia —Ante su tontería ella soltó una risa por igual antes que sus miradas se cruzaran y un silencio cómplice se formará entre ambos, hacia dos días que no podían pasar un momento así de calmado, de serenidad perfecta entre ambos.

—Luces—Hablaron a la vez y cortaron por igual al mismo tiempo—No, tu luces—De nueva cuenta y ahora terminaron riendo.

—Tu primero—Dijo ella dándole pauta al varón que solo asintió buscando con todas sus fuerzas no reír de nuevo.

—Luces hermosa—Soltó entonces, Kyoka nunca admitiría que lo que él decía fuera verdad pero sin dudarlo le gustaba recibir esos halagos de parte del rubio—Y quiero que sepas que el tipo que no fue contigo a ese baile; fue un idiota por perderse todo esto—No contuvo una risa por sus palabras—En verdad; estas . . . Wow —Se pasó una mano por la cara, la sonrisa de tonto nadie se la quitaba.

—¿Estoy "Wow"? Ese es todo un adjetivo, sin duda fácil de entender—Sus sarcasmos usualmente dolían, pero en este caso sabía bien que eran para ocultar que estaba avergonzada.

—Tengo otros adjetivos igual de buenos; radiante, sorprendente, destellante—Ante esta última la chica soltó una carcajada.

—¿Destellante? Siempre supe que eras de esos idiotas que dicen palabras largas para sonar inteligentes—El muchacho soltó una risa nasal ante su comentario.

—¿Bromeas? Yo soy muy inteligente, ofendes mi Fotosíntesis—Kyoka se quedó en silencio, el rubio solo le sonreía . . . Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas de nueva cuenta, ese lazo que por tres años los había unido estaba, tras días de indomia y dudas, más fuerte que nunca . . .

Se vieron a los ojos, esas miradas que podían decir todo sin decir una sola palabra . . . Con lentitud, incluso algo de temor ella estiro su mano para tomar la derecha contraria.

—¿Que planeaste para esta noche, Denki? —Pregunto lo más calmada posible, se sentía tremendamente nerviosa pues cuando se trataba del rubio _siempre_ hacia algo extra vergonzoso o exagerado.

—Ya lo veras, ¿Vamos? —Preguntó apretando suavemente el agarre de sus manos para guiarla con él.

Sus pasos eran lentos, se notaba que no llevaban ninguna prisa en llegar a . . . Bueno, donde quiera que se supone iban a ir. Mientras seguían avanzando noto como se alejaban de los dormitorios e iban directo a la sección con más árboles del campus, no era novedad que gente paseara por allí ya que era de las áreas de "recreación" y para entrenamientos que los jóvenes héroes podían usar. Lo extraño fue ver luces iluminando su camino.

—¿Una caminata romántica por el bosque? Te juro que si algo sale a asustarme voy a matarte—Le advirtió mientras sujetaba su mano con más firmeza, él era capaz de todo. A pesar de esto el solo soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Me crees capaz? . . . No me respondas—Murmuró lo último que daba por hecho le diría que sí, una nueva risa surgió entre ambos mientras a la ya no tan lejana distancia se podía ver algo . . . Y Kyoka no quiso creer que fuera verdad.

En un claro entre todos los árboles varias piezas de madera pulida habían sido puestas creando lo que solo podría ser descrito como "una pista de baile a la intemperie", gran cantidad de luces colgaban sobre y entre los árboles generando una iluminación a medias que daba un aura _romántica_ al lugar y entonces Denki dio un par de pasos adelante jalando su mano mientras sonreía suavemente.

—¿Que es todo esto . . .? —No sabía como sentirse, pero definitivamente no estaba disgustada a pesar de que estaba haciéndose a la idea de que se trataba esa puesta en escena y el rojo comenzó a invadir sus maquilladas mejillas.

—Tú me dijiste que jamás fuiste a un baile en tu vida; eso se me hizo demasiado injusto—Negó con la cabeza mientras sus pasos los llevaban sobre la "pista de baile" y entonces la jalo con suavidad para que se apegaran uno al otro—Así que pienso corregir eso . . . Esta noche—Esto debía de ser una broma . . . Música movida comenzó de fondo, el rubio solo alzo las cejas sonriéndole y se separó de ella empezando a bailar de forma bastante improvisada, curiosamente parecía que sabía lo que hacía.

—Dios, eres tan extra en todo . . . — Se tapó los labios para no reír, aun así sonreía como idiota ante el gesto del muchacho que no parecía comprender el significado de mesura en lo más mínimo—¿Y cuándo aprendiste a bailar? —Pregunto al jamás haberle visto moverse así.

—¿Qué crees que Mina ha estado haciendo los últimos dos días? —Bueno, eso explicaba porque la rosadita no había molestado el día que necesitaba elegir sus ropas para la cita con Kaminari.

—No bailo—Aclaró mientras el solo la tomaba de las manos y ponía esa sonrisa endiablada que significaba problemas.

—No dije que pidiera tu permiso—Esto definitivamente acabaría mal.

—¡Espera, Kam-Kaminari!—Trato de sonar amenazante pero se vio jalada e incluso se atrevió a hacerla dar una vuelta entera sobre su propio eje y acabar en sus brazos mientras él se movía a un ridículo ritmo de Charleston donde la movía de un lado a otro—¡¿No pudiste elegir al menos algo de este siglo?!—Decía entre risotadas, poniéndole una mano al hombro y otra sujetando la del chico que solo se movía tontamente de un lado a otro con ella.

—Claro que pude, pero dime ¿Seria así de divertido? —En eso no podía ponerle la contra, se dejó llevar y perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron bailando pero sin duda no le importo; se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Fue entonces que algo llamo su atención . . . Más gente se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—¿Yaomomo? —Pregunto extrañada de ver a su amiga en vestido de noche, junto a ella un claramente incómodo Todoroki con un elegante traje negro.

—¿Llegamos tarde? —Pregunto la chica abrazada del hombro de su novio que solo saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Para nada, vamos Todobroski, muestra tus movimientos—El comentario solo hizo al medio albino entrecerrar sus ojos con incomodidad.

—No sé cómo accedí a esto . . . — Giro el rostro viendo a Yaoyorozu sonreír con dulzura— _" Ah, por eso"_ —Se dijo mentalmente.

—¿Invitaste a más personas? —Pregunto Jirou un tanto intrigada, no era que le molestara ver a su mejor amiga allí por supuesto.

—Claro, pensé que sería aburrido que me soportaras toda la noche solo a mi ¿Sabes? —Le guiño un ojo suavemente—Además, no quería que fueras la única persona aquí que no supiera bailar—Murmuró lo último haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, en cuando ella giró el rostro noto con gracia cómo es que Shouto luchaba por seguirle el ritmo a su novia que bailaba sin problema alguno.

—Dios, eres cruel—Una nueva mientras se apegaba a él, su frente ocultándose contra el pecho del rubio pues había, por una vez en su vida, pensado en todo.

Más parejas fueron llegando; Midoriya y Uraraka, Ashido y Kirishima, Asui y Tokoyami, Ojiro y Hagakure, Hatsume con Iida . . . Espera, ¿Qué fue eso ultimo?

—¿También lo ayudaste a él? —Preguntaba la peli morada alzando las cejas con genuina curiosidad, el rubio negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Ni yo hago milagros así de grandes, Iida dijo que él debía de supervisar esta actividad por ser a la intemperie y bla, bla, bla. Le dije que sin una pareja no podía venir y terminó invitando a Hatsume—Esto tenia mucho más sentido, le creería de todo a Denki menos que logro convencer a Iida que tuviera una cita romántica.

—Bueno, eso tiene mas lógica—Acerco su rostro lentamente al hombro contrario pero antes de poder ponerse románticos uno con el otro una mano la tomo del hombro ligeramente.

—Kyoka-san, ¿Vienes un momento? —Parpadeo confundida, ¿Qué querría su mejor amiga y porque sonreía así? Asintió ligeramente.

—Ya vengo—Ante esto el rubio solo asintió y vio hacia Todoroki que casi le puso una mirada suplicante.

—Sin problema; tu ven aquí—Entonces jalo a Todoroki de una mano y este se dejo arrastrar hacia mas adentro de la pista de baile—¡Pongan _esa_ canción! —Pidió alzando una mano causando casi pánico en el mitad y mitad.

—Oh no . . . — Y entonces comenzó la famosa canción/meme de hace cinco años que ya no es gracioso: Gangnam Style.

—¡Todo mundo! —Y comenzó el ridículo mientras alzaba una de sus manos, lo mas lamentable es que la mayoría de los chicos acabaron uniéndose a la tontería mientras las chicas reían ante lo divertido de la escena.

Momo reía jalando a Jirou lentamente hacia donde las demás chicas estaban, de solo tenerla cerca se formo un abrazo grupal casi instantáneo mientras ellas cuchicheaban de emoción.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —Preguntaba Mina casi al instante, era increíble como podía saltar con zapatos de tacón sin darse en la cara.

—Nada, nada . . . Solo hemos bailado un poco y—Pudo sentir todas las miradas encima suya, incluso la de Hagakure y eso que era invisible—¿Qué mas quieren de mí? —Comento de forma sarcástica, debían dejarla ir a su ritmo joder.

—No queremos nada Kyoka-san, solo saber si estas cómoda y feliz con todo esto—Como era de esperarse la madre de la clase y su mejor amiga dejo ver lo mas importante de la noche a lo que Jirou solo pudo una sonrisa en labios y bajo la mirada un poco.

—La verdad . . . —Giro el rostro solo un poco viendo a Kaminari tratando de convencer a Shinsou y Todoroki de seguirle el paso de baile, algo que ninguno quería hacer. No pudo contenerse de pasar una mano por su rostro— Creo que . . . Jamás había sido tan feliz —No necesito decir más, ellas sabían que en verdad era feliz de solo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, por mas que intentara ocultarla con su mano.

Entonces las luces comenzaron a atenuarse, Jirou parpadeo confundida ante esto y se dio cuenta como sus amiga se separaban lentamente de donde estaba. La música ridícula se detenía por igual, entonces Shouji apareció arrastrando un piano con ruedas en la parte baja y a los pocos segundos Sero dejo un banquito frente a este para que Momo se sentara y levantara la cubierta del piano.

—¿Y ahora que tramas Pikachu . . .? —Se pregunto la chica mientras notaba como este la veía desde el otro lado de la pista de baile.

—Bola de extras, mas les vale que disfruten de la siguiente maldita canción—Esto debía de ser una broma; haciendo su aparición en pleno evento el terror de los villanos: Katsuki "Fucking" Bakugo con . . . ¿Un micrófono en manos?

—No me jodas . . . —No supo que hacer ¿Debía reír? ¿Debía aterrarse? ¿Sorprenderse? No sabia en verdad y entonces una mano tocándole el hombro la saco de su sorpresa viendo al rubio de nueva cuenta, sonriendo tan radiante como el sol y ofreciéndole una mano.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —Mientras él decía esto Momo comenzaba con una lenta balada de piano. Jirou se sonrojo al instante pues sentía muchas miradas encima suyo . . . Pero en cuanto tomo su mano, en cuanto su mirada se encontró con esos brillantes ojos dorados; el mundo entero desapareció para ella.

— _Conmigo estas, y el mundo se esfumo . . ._ —Para sorpresa general, y seguros desmayos de sus fangirls, Bakugo comenzó a cantar en un tono medio, su voz rasposa dándole un tono profundo a la canción que aunada a la bella balada de piano sonó sencillamente perfecto— _La música al sonar, nos envolvió . . ._ —

Entonces Denki la tomo por la cadera con su mano libre, ella uso la mano del mismo lado para tomarle y entonces . . . Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, de un lado a otro mientras sus dedos entrelazados en la otra mano se mantenían a la altura de los hombros de Jirou sin perderse jamás la vista mutua, absorbidos en su propio mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos . . .

— _Aquí, muy juntos . . . Si contigo voy; aquí, tan vivo, estoy . . ._ —Entonces comenzaron a moverse solo un poco mas rápido, acercándose, pegando sus cuerpos ligeramente dejando que sus corazones se sintieran mutuamente, ese latido doble que por curioso que fuese ahora palpitaba al mismo ritmo y en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —Pregunto ella, el chico sintió que debía de hacer una broma pero no creía que se refiriera a que Bakugo cantara—¿Cómo lograste volverte tan importante en mi vida? —El solo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solo quería volverme tu amigo y antes de darme cuenta estaba loco por ti—Encogió los hombros antes de sonreír de forma torpe, como era común en él.

— _La vida va, los sueños morirán . . . Al mío digo adiós y sin saber . . ._ —Mas parejas comenzaron a unirse al baile, poco a poco fueron rodeando la pista de baile pero siempre dejando a la principal en el centro con todo el espacio del mundo.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad, Denki . . . ¿Qué soy para ti? —Pregunto en un tono bajo, un murmullo solo para el mientras entrecerraba sus ojos ligeramente, no con duda o sospecha sino con temor de la verdad tras esa pregunta.

—Yo . . . —

— _Que aquí, tu estabas. Mi sueño te encontró, y hoy por siempre . . . Ya se: Que solo quiero, tenerte . . . ¡Aquí!_ —Estaba comenzando a ponerle sentimiento y lejos de parecer ridículo solo hacia el ambiente todavía mas densamente romántico, intimo y sencillamente maravilloso— _Aquí soñando, con un feliz final . . . Creer que esto; en verdad real ¡Y este sueño! También nos separo . . . Tu allá . . .Y yo . . ._ —Cerro sus ojos lentamente — _Aquí . . ._ —

—Eres lo mejor que jamás pensé que me fuese a pasar—Lentamente la ayudo a dar una vuelta sobre si misma, acabando la chica de espaldas a el mientras la jalaba en un suave abrazo apegándola a su pecho. El mentó del rubio ahora descansando en el hombro ajeno mientras tarareaba suavemente la melodía de la canción—Yo quería encontrar una chica linda, que fuese mi novia y me quisiera . . . Y en lugar de eso encontré a la mujer mas genial del planeta, mas bella del o que merezco, mas cool de lo que puedo expresar y tan fuera de mi liga que tendría que inventar una liga solo para ella—Esos exagerados halagos siempre sonaban bien cuando él los decía hacia ella.

—Eres un idiota . . . —

—Si, lo soy . . . Pero quiero ser _tu_ idiota—

—Por eso eres un idiota—Se giro sobre sí misma, viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, no le importaba la gente a su alrededor, no le importaba lo que había sucedido, no le importaba la apuesta.

Solo le importaba ese idiota de enormes ojos dorados, cabello rubio, grandes sonrisas y que era culpable de las más grandes alegrías de su vida además de ser una heroína.

—Ya lo eres . . . —Jamás se sintió tan feliz de ser insultado en su vida. El levanto ambas manos para tomarla por las mejillas, esos pómulos usualmente pálidos ahora finamente sonrojados.

— _¿Y como enfrentar, la realidad. . .? Si hoy; te pierdo aquí . . . ¡Hoy! ¡Aquí! Soñando, con un feliz final. Creer que esto ¡En verdad es real! Soñar, que el sueño . . . En los dos esta . . ._ —

Había llegado el momento.

No podía seguir con una tontería de hacer todo esto por una apuesta, debía decirle lo que sentía, tenía que hacerlo aquí y ahora.

Denki junto todo lo que él podía presumir que era valor.

— _Yo aquí . . . Yo aquí . . . Y tu . . . Alla . . ._ —

La canción fue terminando, Denki abrió sus labios y—

—Kyoka, yo . . . —

 **Feliz San Valentin todo mundo (A 24 minutos que acabe)**


End file.
